According to you
by Panda's Kro
Summary: UA, Zemyx- Finalement, entrer dans ce bar n'était pas une bonne idée...
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !^^

Ceci est ma première fanfic, donc soyez pas méchants !Ca faisait un bail que je disais que je le ferais, donc vila ! La fanfic est complète, maintenant il faut que je la retape, alors la suite viendra... quand elle viendra (aller, pas plus de 2 semaines quand même)

Je débute donc si quelqu'un a des remarques/ critiques etc... je prends, les reviews sont la pour ça !^^

Un grand merci à ma beta, qui n'a pas relu la fin du chapitre (mauvais timing !) thanks Ery !^^

Disclaimer : Rien à moi (et encore heureux), les références aux groupes/sagas mp3/ films/etc... ne sont que des hommages aux créateurs, (même si vu l'usage que j'en fait, je pense qu'ils préféreraient s'en passer)

So, enjoy !^^

* * *

><p>Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient les unes après les autres contre la vitre, inlassablement. Pour ce qui devait être la millième fois depuis le début de la soirée, il consulta sa montre. Toujours la même heure, à cinq minutes près. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il recomposa machinalement le dernier numéro en mémoire sur son portable. Répondeur, encore.<p>

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Xemnas. Je ne suis pas disp… »

Il mit fin à la communication avant d'entendre la fin du message qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, mais la nuit tombée depuis longtemps empêchait la vitre de lui renvoyer autre chose que son propre reflet. Pâle, les cheveux bleus/violet lui recouvrant la moitié du visage et un de ses yeux, l'autre exprimant actuellement tout l'énervement qu'il avait accumulé au cours des dernières heures.

En arrière plan, Zexion pouvait vaguement distinguer la salle de restaurant, ainsi que la silhouette de la serveuse revenant à la charge. Avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit prestement de l'établissement.

Voilà une éternité qu'il attendait Xemnas, là où ce dernier lui avait lui-même fixé rendez-vous quelques jours auparavant. D'habitude, ils ne sortaient pas souvent ensemble, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Enfin, était sensé l'être. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Xemnas lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, et qu'il avait accepté, ce qui en toute logique les désignait comme un couple. Dans sa poche, son téléphone émis pour la première fois de la soirée un signe de vie, et Zexion ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le nom inscrit à l'écran. Il ne l'avait finalement pas laissé tomber.

« Peut pas venir. Pas la peine de m'attendre. On se voit demain. »

Sa joie s'évanouie aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Xemnas lui faisait le coup, mais Zexion avait osé espérer au moins un mot d'excuse, d'explication, n'importe quoi. Il se reprit vite, se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait eu un empêchement au contraire, Zexion se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Remisant le téléphone dans sa poche, il se décida à sortir de sous l'abri protecteur offert par le auvent du restaurant. Il pleuvait toujours, mais il fallait qu'il parte. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, il avait un besoin urgent de s'éloigner de cet endroit, de marcher le plus loin possible des lumières artificielles et de ne pas se retourner. Ce n'était pas un peu d'eau qui allait le tuer.

Il se dirigea vers une ruelle au hasard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter autant, ou Xemnas finirait par ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Il n'était déjà pas très agréable à fréquenter, si en plus il devenait un poids, son petit ami le laisserait aussitôt tomber. Il lui devait déjà tant…

Bizarrement, le froid et la pluie le réconfortèrent un peu et éclaircirent son esprit. Plus aucun bus ne passerait à cette heure, aussi il devrait rentrer à pied. _Génial_. La marche ne constituait pas un problème en soi, mais Zexion n'avait que très peu confiance en son sens de l'orientation. Ses pas le conduisaient toujours à travers l'enchevêtrement des rues du centre-ville.

Twilight Town était un endroit magnifique, et la nuit rajoutait une dimension mystérieuse que son aspect diurne et paisible ne laissait présager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un bar. Le bâtiment avait entièrement été peint en blanc et semblait luire étrangement à la lumière des lampadaires. Sa forme évoquait vaguement celle d'un château, ce qui expliquait sûrement le panneau indiquant le nom de l'établissement, « La Citadelle ». De la musique s'échappait par la porte entrouverte. Pas vraiment le genre que Zexion écoutait –à vrai dire, aucun morceau ne ferait jamais parti de ce que Zexion écoutait- mais le lieu était la seule source de chaleur dans les environs, et la pluie ne semblait pas cesser.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un verre et que le bar était parfaitement acceptable, le jeune homme se dirigea vaillamment vers la porte avant de la pousser et d'entrer.

Pour le regretter aussitôt après. Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique devenait assourdissante, le groupe qui se produisait sur scène étant situé juste à côté de l'entrée. Essayant de passer inaperçu et de sauver au moins un de ses tympans, Zexion se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et se hissa sur un siège. Le barman l'accosta quelques secondes plus tard.

« Eh bien me voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Zexion leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui souriait narquoisement. Il possédait des cheveux longs attachés en catogan, noirs méchés de gris, et…un cache œil ? le plus jeune le fixait, interloqué, alors que l'autre semblait attendre une réponse.

Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, une autre personne s'accoudait au bar pour débiter toute une liste de boissons à dominante alcoolisées. Zexion la fixa à son tour. Ce qu'il avait à l'origine prit pour une fille baraquée était en fait un homme. Un homme avec de longs cheveux roses et une énorme faux évoquant une fleur accrochée dans le dos. Le jeune homme se tâta discrètement le crâne, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas prit un coup sur la tête en entrant. L'autre lui sourit, replaçant une de ses mèches lavande derrière son oreille.

-Marluxia, j'te paye pas à draguer les clients ! Ta commande, lança le borgne en déposant des verres pleins sur un plateau.

-Je suis le majordome de la mort, pas ton larbin personnel, Xigbar ! , s'offusqua le dit Marluxia, qui s'empara du plateau avant de repartir vers ses clients.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Et tes cachets ? , répondit pour lui-même le barman, avant de se tourner vers Zexion.

-Et pour toi, alors, ce sera.. ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas…, finit par avouer l'autre pseudo borgne. Vous me conseilleriez quoi ?

-Vu ton état, gamin … Un painkiller !, sourit encore le barman.

C'est fou ce que ce type lui faisait penser au Chat de Cheshire. Enfin, quoi qu'un « painkiller » puisse être, au moins son nom convenait parfaitement à sa situation, songea Zexion. Ce dénommé Xigbar n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait touché juste.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Raaah mais je rêve ! Non mais pour _qui_ il se prend cet abruti ! Je vais lui faire perdre ses airs de diva, moi... A coup de ciseaux. Aiguisés. Puis je lui congèlerais les orteils à l'azote liquide, et je les éclaterais un par un devant ses yeux…

Au fond de la salle, un grand roux dont les cheveux semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à défier la gravité regardait d'un œil mauvais le groupe sur scène, dont le chanteur s'époumonait en faisant glousser ses groupies. Affalé dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, son voisin essayait tant bien que mal d'établir le contact.

-Axel ! Ouh-ouh, Axeleuuuuh ! Tu m'entends.. ?

-…Leur arracher le cœur à la machette, et leur faire bouffer encore chaud ! Après je verse du vinaigre sur ses plaies, je lui arrache les yeux avec un cure-dents émoussé et…

-Les gars ? Je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre, là…, signala aimablement le jeune homme à ses deux autres compagnons.

Tous les quatre occupaient la table la plus éloignées de la scène, leurs verres vides témoignant de leur longue présence. Les deux tournant le dos à la salle discutaient entre eux, je tant de temps à autre des regards aux autres client attablés. Le plus grand possédait une carrure à faire mourir de jalousie les plus belles armoires à glaces, des cheveux blonds coupés courts ainsi que des oreilles percées. Il jouait machinalement avec un paquet de cartes, trahissant sa nature de joueur de poker émérite.

Son interlocuteur, quant à lui, essayait plus ou moins de se soustraire aux regards de prédateurs des clientes alentour, en dissimulant ses yeux turquoise derrière une frange de cheveux argentés.

Absolument insensible à la détresse du troisième, ils ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard. Celui-ci secoua sa tignasse châtaigne, avant de lever ses yeux verts d'eau au ciel. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil navré à Axel, qui avait commencé à ricaner doucement, et préféra s'intéresser à la conversation en cours.

- … Sum 41, lâcha le blond.

-Hein ? T'es pas sérieux, Luxord ! Sum 41 ? Pourquoi pas Snow Patrol tant que t'y es ? Nan, vu le look, Green Day et c'est tout, rétorqua l'argenté.

-Tu crois ? Mouais… Et elle, t'en dis quoi Riku ? concéda l'autre, en lui désignant une fille à l'autre bout du bar.

-La rousse au sac AC/DC ? Hum… Three Days Grace ? Quoique, peut-être Skillet…, répondit-il, après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

-Ah, pas faux… mais j'aurai plutôt dis Iron Maiden, pour le coup. Ou alors…

-Euh, les gars. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, au juste ? , les interrompit le châtain.

-On essaye de deviner les groupes préférés des gens, énonça Riku.

-A quoi ça peut bien servir si vous ne vérifiez même pas si vous avez raison ?

-Mais c'est tout l'intérêt, mon cher Demyx ! Sourit le blond. Tu veux essayer ? Alors voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien te trouver…

-Lui, là, intervint Axel, pointant du doigt un type de leur age accoudé au bar.

-Axel, de retour parmi nous ? C'est trop d'honneur ! Lança ironiquement Riku. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Avec des cheveux pareils, c'est forcément un émo, trop facile…

-T'es vachement bien placé pour parler, murmura Luxord, avant d'esquiver un regard noir. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, t'as pas tord… My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte si t'as de la chance, Dem' !

-Comment ça, « si j'ai de la chance » ? , demanda le concerné, soudainement pas très rassuré.

-Tu te plaignais qu'on ne pouvais pas savoir, non ? Ben tu va aller lui demander, assena le roux, tout d'un coup très content de lui.

-Tu rêves. Et pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

- Je ne _passe pas_ mes nerfs sur toi. J'extériorise le ressentiment que j'éprouve vis-à-vis du connard qui squatte actuellement ma place sur scène.

-Axel, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien prouver alors par pitié ne recommence pas, soupira Luxord.

-Mais tout le monde sait que c'est eux qui ont fait le coup ! , explosa-t-il. Tu vas me dire que comme par hasard, le soir où on doit donner un concert, nos instruments disparaissent et eux ont tout le matos pour nous remplacer ?

-On est au courant, merci, soupira à son tour Demyx.

Une fois de plus, le groupe de Kadaj avait doublé le leur. La rivalité de longue date entre eux était connue de tous, mais cette fois leurs opposants avaient été assez discrets pour réussir parfaitement leur coup.

-Mais bon, reprit-il. Au moins, j'ai pu garder ma guitare !

-Demyx, tu _dors_ avec. Je vois mal comment ils auraient pu te l'enlever… Pff, Riku, tes cousins sont vraiment lourds… marmonna Axel de façon assez audible pour que toute la gent féminine de la salle reporte son attention sur l'argenté.

-Merci, Axel, maugréa l'intéressé. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de mentionner ma parenté avec Loz, Yazu et Kadaj, je vais finir par mal le prendre…

Luxord, resté jusqu'ici silencieux, sorti de ses pensées pour interrompre la conversation.

-Axel, j'adore ton idée, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Demyx, et si t'allais vérifier ?

- Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil, Je ne vois même pas de qui tu parles…

-Parce que je te le demande très gentiment ? mais bien sur que si tu vois qui c'est, là-bas, à côté de Marluxia…

Demyx tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait fort peu discrètement le blond, et finit par repérer l'individu. OK, Riku avait raison pour le côté emo. Personne n'avait naturellement les cheveux de cette couleur, si ? D'ailleurs, c'était quelle couleur exactement ?

L'inconnu possédait également une coupe plutôt… atypique, et le châtain se demanda une seconde si il était borgne. Ca expliquerai pourquoi il avait l'air de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Mais pour l'instant, il essayait surtout de deviner de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Si seulement l'autre pouvait tourner un peu la tête dans leur direction, il pourrait…

-Demyx, à te pencher comme ça tu vas finir par te vautrer par terre, lui indiqua fort aimablement son voisin. Allez, va lui parler….

-Hein ? Euh, d'accord…, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

-Et pour ça, il faudrait que tu te lèves et que tu marches dans sa direction… Tu te souviens encore de comment on fait, rassure moi ?

-Oui, oui, t'as tout à fait raison…, assura son ami, en ne lâchant pas du regard l'inconnu.

Avec un soupir, axel donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil du châtain, qui finit de basculer, interrompant son occupant dans sa contemplation. Celui-ci se redressa en grognant, lança un regard noir au roux mais finit par se diriger vers le bar. Bien, maintenant qu'il était là, comment allait-il attirer son attention. En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit sur la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Euh… Salut ?

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Zexion leva les yeux de son verre pour les tourner vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Un genre de punk se tenait à côté de lui, arborant un sourire à la colgate. Zexion remarqua au passage la guitare qu'il avait apparemment transportée depuis l'autre bout de la salle, où ce qu'il supposait être ses amis lui faisait ce qu'il supposait toujours être des signes d'encouragement. Il reporta son regard sur l'intrus, qui le fixait à présent d'un air songeur.

-Pardon ? , demanda Zexion, interloqué.

-Euh, non, rien ! , s'exclama Demyx, tentant de rattraper le coup. Il pouvait presque voir Axel se taper la tête contre la table. Bon, où j'en étais, moi… Ah oui ! C'est quoi ton groupe préféré ?

Trop surpris pour répondre, Zexion se contenta de le fixer d'un regard vide. Note à lui-même : dorénavant, éviter les types arborant aussi fièrement des T-shirts « David Bowie Forever ». Mais l'intrus ne paraissait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

-Breeef ! Moi c'est Demyx, au fait. Ca ne te dérangerait pas trop de venir avec moi, ça serait carrément plus pratique, en fait. Cool, merci ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Zexion se retrouva traîné sur toute la longueur de la salle par le dit Demyx, qui semblait avoir conclu tout seul que le silence du jeune homme équivalait à un « oui ». Et alors qu'on le forçait à s'asseoir à une table, Zexion se dit que là, il était _vraiment_ mal.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

…Tibidip dip… Tibidip dip…

D'une main, il réduisit la sonnerie de son portable au silence, tandis que l'autre écartait quelques mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux, pour lui permettre de voir autre chose qu'un rideau bleu. Malheureusement pour lui, la luminosité soudaine réveilla le mal de crâne grandissant qui le menaçait depuis son réveil. « Aïe » était un bon résumé de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il se redressa précautionneusement, et se figea aussitôt. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de changer de déco dans la nuit, ça n'était sûrement pas son appartement. Ni celui de Xemnas. Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ? il tenta de se lever, mais il fut retenu par quelque chose qui enserrait sa taille. Quelque chose d'indubitablement _vivant._

Ok, surtout, rester calme.

Il jeta un regard horrifié au bras, puis à la personne tout entière qui dormait à côté de lui. C'est alors que Zexion remarqua que la dite personne portait à peu près autant de vêtements que lui-même, soit beaucoup moins que ce que la décence exigeait.

Xemnas allait le tuer.

C'était très, très… _très_ mauvais.

Cependant, son esprit de tacticien reprit vite le dessus. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de se sortir de cette situation. La fuite, donc. Il commença par se dégager le plus délicatement possible, en prenant soin de ne surtout pas réveiller son compagnon. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était sacrément mignon, quand il dormait… Mais là n'était pas la question ! Rapidement, le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, il fit le point en vitesse.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ses cours à la fac commençaient dans moins d'une demi-heure, son portefeuille était vide et sa tête devait atteindre la taille d'une citrouille d'Halloween, grâce aux bienfaits de Sainte Gueule de Bois. Ce qui aurait au moins le mérité d'expliquer le néant total qui remplaçait ses souvenirs de la veille. Aussitôt, la panique l'envahit. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais le fait de se retrouver dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec un parfait inconnu lui en donnait une vague idée. Lentement, il prit conscience de l'horreur de sa situation. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce que Xemnas avait fait pour lui, c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? A la panique succédèrent l'horreur, la peur puis la honte et le dégoût de lui-même. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face. Il était vraiment immonde. Affreux. Indigne de tout amour, de toute confiance. Tout à ses idées noires, Zexion réussit quand même à attraper un bus qui le conduisit à son université. Il se dirigea vers son amphithéâtre où se pressaient encore quelques retardataires.

Soudain, une voix interrompit ses pensées :

-Hey, Zexion !

Oh. Non. C'était lui. Zexion essaya de se composer une expression convenable, alors qu'une haute silhouette s'avançait vers lui, ses longs cheveux argentés flottant derrière lui. Xemnas, la star de la fac de médecine sur lequel même les plus sévères des professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Celui qui avait su le voir dans la masse des étudiants alors qu'il entamait à peine sa licence en Lettres Classiques. Celui qui l'avait aidé, soutenu, aimé, qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Celui qu'il venait juste de trahir.

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submergea, tandis que son petit ami se penchait pour l'embrasser. L'argenté passa possessivement un bras autour de sa taille et lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-énervé :

-Bah alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

-Euh, désolé, je…

-Laisse tomber, malheureusement, on ne te changera plus. T'étais où hier, je pensais que tu m'attendrais à l'appart' pour rattraper la soirée !

Zexion se figea. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Sûrement pas la vérité, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa colère. Il chercha rapidement une excuse, remerciant silencieusement le dieu des littéraires que son amant n'ai rien remarqué.

-Il n'y avait déjà plus de bus quand je suis parti, je… J'ai dormi chez un ami.

-Lequel ? , demanda suspicieusement Xemnas.

-Tu ne le connais, un type de ma promo, Roxas…, répondit le plus jeune de façon évasive.

-… Si tu le dis. Bon, on se voit ce soir ? Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas ! , lui lança son compagnon.

La question n'en était même pas une.

-C'est sur, tu peux compter sur moi, tenta de sourire Zexion.

-Bien sur. Sinon, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles en cours, non ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi. Ne t'étonne pas de rater ton année si tu manques autant de sérieux. Je sais que tu as fait L, mais quand même..., soupira l'aîné.

-Euh, oui, acquiesça le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avant de s'éloigner.

Il entra discrètement dans son bâtiment et se faufila jusqu'au premiers rangs, puis commença à installer ses affaires. Par bonheur, leur professeur n'était pas encore là. Son voisin lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

-Si j'avais su qu'un jour, je te verrai arriver avec moins d'un quart d'heure d'avance… , commença-t-il.

-Je sais. Que veux-tu, j'aime surprendre, rétorqua Zexion.

L'autre le fixa d'un air incrédule, avant de réprimer un éclat de rire en secouant la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses mèches blondes.

-Et en plus il fait de l'humour ! Sérieusement, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? , fit-il gravement.

-Nous l'avons enlevé afin de le cloner pour constituer une armée censée nous aider dans la lutte contre les machines. Je suis un Terminator, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

-Je vois. Vous êtes foutus.

-… Merci, Roxas. Au fait, si on te demande, hier soir j'ai dormi chez toi, glissa-t-il discrètement.

-Ca, je pense que je l'aurai remarqué, commenta le blond en haussant un sourcil. Mais vu que je suis sur et certain d'avoir passé la soirée en ma seule compagnie, il est légitime de se demander avec qui tu l'as passée, toi. Vas-y, racontes, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ?

-Si seulement je le savais… soupira Zexion. Hé, comment ça, « encore » ? -Tu viens toi-même de prouver que tu n'en es pas à ta première connerie, lui répondit Roxas. Je n'en reviens pas, le Conspirateur Ténébreux se dévergonde… Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles bleues… Alors, pas trop mal à la tête ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir du fer chauffé à blanc à la place du cerveau, mais à part ça, ça va. Le…Quoi ? , s'étouffa-t-il à retardement.

-T'es à la ramasse, toi, ce matin. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux. Ton nouveau surnom chez les premières années. J'aime bien, personnellement, c'est mieux que « l'Emo Dépressif ».

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques cette manie de donner des pseudonymes à n'importe qui. Je me demande _où_ ils vont chercher tout ça.

-A la réflexion, je ne préfère pas savoir.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur enseignant. Le cours pu enfin commencer et l'attention des deux amis se focalisa entièrement sur le discours professoral. En apparence, Zexion suivait avec assiduité les explications, mais en réalité il ne cessait de repenser aux heures précédentes. Sa discussion avec Roxas lui avait permis d'enfin reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, et il avait réussi à dissimuler son trouble au blond. Sa capacité à ne jamais laisser filtrer ce qu'il ressentait se révélait parfois bien utile, même si il n'avait jamais osé l'utiliser avec Xemnas. L'évocation de ce dernier fit ressurgir sa honte et le souvenir de l'inconnu du matin. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et ne se souvenait déjà plus de son adresse… La seule chose logique à faire, pensa-t-il, c'est de tout oublier. Personne ne saurait jamais, il n'aurait qu'à faire croire à Roxas qu'il s'était saoulé en solitaire avant d'échouer au fond d'une ruelle. Avec le temps, peut-être même qu'il oublierait, lui aussi. Mais pour l'instant, l'image du châtain, comme tatouée sur ses rétines, semblait proclamer le contraire…


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre !^^

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic intéresse quelqu'un !

A titre purement anecdotique, le titre de cette fic est inspirée de la chanson d'Orianthi du même nom ! (si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la conseille !^^) Enfin... A l'origine, hein, parce qu'on peut dire que j'ai pas mal dévié du sujet de base.

Special thanks à Erial, ma bêta !^^ (Après tout, que serait Axel sans sa majuscule ! :P)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les fautes et les blagues vaseuses ! Les chansons/ groupes/citations appartiennent à leurs auteurs/propriétaires.

* * *

><p>… Tibidip bip… Tibidip bip…<p>

La sonnerie tira Demyx des bras de Morphée pour le laisser dans un état de somnolence comateuse. A peine éveillée, la première pensée qu'il eut fut pour ses voisins et leur passion pour la musique techno qui risquait bien de leur coûter cher la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

Soudain, la musique s'interrompit, laissant place à ce qui ressemblait à quelqu'un se déplaçant dans la pièce. Songeant que son colocataire se levait vraiment beaucoup trop tôt, Demyx décida qu'il était hors de question qu'il en fasse autant, et replongea dans les limbes du sommeil.

Au même, Zexion refermait discrètement la porte de l'appartement, sans un regard en arrière.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Why do you want to tell me how to live my life?_

_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

-... Have a nice daaaaay ! , s'exclama joyeusement Demyx en se réveillant quelques heures plus tard.

Le châtain s'étira en chantant la fin de la chanson, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il prenait pour un solo de batterie était en fait des coups frappés à sa porte. D'un bond, il partit ouvrir ladite porte, qui semblait prête à céder sous la violence du visiteur.

-Axeeeel ! Yo mon pote ! , s'écria Demyx avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer son ami, qui ne partageait visiblement pas son état euphorique.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de mettre des fringues avant d'aller ouvrir, commenta le roux.

-Hein ? Ah ouais tiens… Désolé, je viens de me réveiller, rougit l'intéressé en attrapant quelques affaires au passage.

-Ça, j'avais entendu, se plaignit Axel. Franchement, pourquoi même quand tu bois comme un ivrogne, t'es pas capable de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule, une toute petite gueule de bois ? T'es pas normal…

- Je sais, je suis l'évolution de l'espèce ! , sourit le châtain.

Soudain, il s'interrompit, semblant plongé dans une intense réflexion. Son ami, coutumier de ses étranges manies, attendit juste qu'il se remette à parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Hey, Axel…, dit-il lentement, comme si il entamait une réflexion encore inachevée. Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? Ce type, il…

Demyx se tut à nouveau. Ça en revanche, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Axel lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Quoi, tu te souviens pas ? Remarque, vu tout ce que vous avez bu ça n'a rien d'étonnant (1) … Poivrot, va !

- C'est pas drôle ! Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai fait après qu'on se soit installés au bar… C'est horrible ! Imagine qu'on ai profité de moi alors que j'étais bourré ! Ou alors que j'ai été enlevé par des extraterrestres ! , s'horrifia Demyx. Ou que des trafiquants m'aient drogué pour me voler mes organes !

-De mieux en mieux… Et _arrête_ de chercher, tu n'as _pas_ de cicatrice ! , s'exaspéra Axel, alors que son ami se contorsionnait devant un miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? D'ailleurs, qui me dit que tu es bien Axel, et non pas un vil extraterrestre ? , demanda-t-il soudain en plissant les yeux.

Un jour, peut-être, Axel comprendrait pourquoi il continuait à supporter ça. Un jour. Il soupira, et décompta silencieusement de 10 à 0.

- Tu connais le générique d'Hamtaro par cœur, tu collectionnes encore les cartes Pokemon, et quand tu avais six ans tu voulais devenir Pacman. Ça te va, comme preuve ? Et avant que tu n'émettes encore une énième hypothèse foireuse, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. Enfin, rien de tout ça. Pfff, heureusement que je ne bois pas, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous deviendriez.

-Oh. D'accord. Tu aurais l'amabilité de me faire une… version courte de la soirée ?

- Ça marche… Riku et Luxord ont –encore- voulu s'amuser aux dépends d'un type au bar. T'es allé le chercher, le type avait vraiment l'air déprimé, alors ils l'ont fait boire, et vous avez tous fini complètement raides. Xigbar nous a foutu dehors, et t'a ramené le type chez toi. Pour la suite, je vais pas te faire un dessin…

De panique, Demyx devint surpris, perplexe et finalement… choqué. Axel haussa un sourcil. Ben quoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, pourtant. Décidément, son ami était vraiment trop imprévisible.

-M-Mais… Il est … parti ? , balbutia le châtain, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

-A moins qu'il ne soit devenu subitement invisible, je dirais oui , répondit le roux.

- Mais… Il a rien dit… Il est juste… parti…

Aïe. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Axel n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état. Même après toutes ces années, Demyx ne semblait pas comprendre que le Prince Charmant n'existait pas, et que les aventures d'un soir resteraient des aventures d'un soir. Le choc était toujours aussi rude au réveil, apparemment.

Il soupira. Le hérisson était désolé pour lui, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, Demyx apprendrait enfin à arrêter d'espérer que l'amour de sa vie se pointe un beau jour, juché sur un cheval blanc dans le soleil couchant. Ils n'étaient pas dans un Disney.

-Ecoute, Dem…, commença-t-il.

-Non, l'interrompit brusquement Demyx, les yeux dans le vague.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, ce type n'était pas une erreur, encore moins un connard insensible, et non, je ne l'oublierai pas, déclara le châtain, inflexible.

-… _O-kaaaay_…. Et tu comptes faire quoi, le retrouver ? , demanda ironiquement le roux.

-Parfaitement !

-Comment t'as dis qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?

Il n'apprendrait jamais. Devant le silence ô combien éloquent de Demyx, Axel poursuivit :

-Réfléchis deux secondes. Tu voudrais… quoi ? Retrouver un mec rencontré dans un bar, que t'as vu une fois dans ta vie, dont tu ne connais ni le nom, ni l'adresse, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Là, il va falloir m'expliquer comment tu vas faire. Et en imaginant que tu le retrouves, ce serait pour lui dire quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que si il avait voulu garder le contact, il t'aurait au moins laissé un mot, n'importe quoi, plutôt que de se barrer sans rien dire ? Arrête de rêver, Dem, ce type t'a déjà oublié !

Voilà, c'était dit. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'embarquer dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse et ridicule. Il était son meilleur ami, alors même si il devait le blesser pour ça, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire si ça pouvait limiter les dégâts.

-Axel, commença Demyx calmement, en le regardant dans les yeux. Sincèrement, tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver, et je te remercie de ce que tu essayes de faire pour moi. Crois-moi, je sais tout ça. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que lui, il en vaut la peine. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer, même moi je ne le comprends pas très bien, mais il n'est pas comme les autres, je t'assure. Il y a… autre chose et il faut que je sache quoi, c'est plus fort que moi. Alors je vais le faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment, mais je vais le retrouver. Ce que je lui dirais à ce moment là ? Aucune idée. Et si il ne veut pas me voir ? J'improviserais. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà été raisonnable, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

-C'est ridicule, t'en as au moins conscience ? Mais bon…Je t'aurais prévenu. Bon, on a plutôt intérêt de s'y mettre dès maintenant, si on veut avoir un semblant de plan d'action avant le début des cours, céda Axel.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que cela allait donner, mais quand Demyx avait ce regard-là, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Qui sait comment tout ça se terminerait ? (2) En voyant le sourire de son ami à ce moment-là, Axel ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences risquaient d'être catastrophiques.

Les deux jeunes hommes élaborèrent divers plans plus ou moins (3) réalisables, mais ils durent stopper leurs activités pour se rendre en cours. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le conservatoire où ils étaient inscrits, Demyx songea encore à l'expression particulière des yeux de l'inconnu, ce soir là…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-… Et c'est pour cela qu'on peut affirmer que l'auteur…

-Pfff, si ça c'est pas malheureux…, soupira Roxas, avant d'enfouir paresseusement sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

-Plaît-il ? , l'interrogea distraitement Zexion, sans cesser de prendre des notes. Je te préviens, je ne te passerais pas mon cours…, ajouta-t-il.

-Hein ? Oh, t'es pas cool ! , protesta son voisin en faisant la moue.

-Je sais, lui répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire satisfait.

-Allez, Zexyyyy… En souvenir de notre amitié séculaire !

-Qui remonte à l'année dernière…

-… Tu finiras seul et méprisé de tous …, maugréa le blond en essayant vaguement de bouder, pour finalement adresser un grand sourire à son ami quand celui-ci déplaça son cahier de notes pour lui permettre de rattraper ce qu'il avait raté.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? , demanda à nouveau Zexion, dont la curiosité avait tout de même été piquée.

-Hum ? Oh, je parlais d'elle, là-bas…, répondit Roxas, en désignant un groupe de jeunes femmes à quelques mètres d'eux.

En apparence, elles semblaient suivre les explications très attentivement, mais les regards sans équivoque qu'elles lançaient au professeur ne laissaient pas l'ombre d'un doute sur le genre de questions qu'elles auraient à lui poser à la fin du cours. De temps à autre, lorsque le regard de l'enseignant s'attardait quelques secondes dans leur direction, on pouvait distinctement entendre un concert de gloussements et des pouffements en tout genre. (4)

-Je ne savais pas que le Pr Valentine avait autant de succès, s'étonna Zexion.

-Faut croire que si… Sérieux, elles ont quel âge pour faire ça ? , s'énerva Roxas.

-Jaloux ? , questionna insidieusement son ami.

-Pas le moins du monde, s'exclama le blond.

- Oh, ça, ça respire la sincérité…, rétorqua son voisin.

-C'est juste que… Je trouve ça vraiment injuste qu'elles, elles aient le droit de se comporter en fan girls alors que si nous – bon, ok, je - tentai de faire la même chose, je serais fiché et interné ! , finit-il par avouer.

-Promis, je viendrais te voir à l'asile, lui répondit Zexion.

-Trop sympa…

L'heure touchant à sa fin, ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, en essayant d'éviter le flot de groupies qui menaçait de les submerger. Les étudiants se séparèrent un peu plus loin. Roxas prétexta un rendez-vous, tandis que Zexion partait attendre Xemnas avant d'aller déjeuner.

Le jeune homme se rendit donc aux abords de l'amphithéâtre de son petit ami et s'installa sur un banc avec un livre. La fac de Twilight Town n'était peut-être pas très grande, mais ses quelques bâtiments étaient entourés par de nombreux parcs verdoyants où les élèves aimaient à se promener.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il relisait le même paragraphe, sans pour autant en saisir le sens. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, et se perdait systématiquement dans ses pensées. Depuis ce fameux jour, l'image de l'inconnu le hantait à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Il ne gardait que peu de souvenirs de la soirée, mais ce dont il se remémorait suffisait à redoubler sa culpabilité.

En effet, si un léger doute subsistait au réveil, les bribes qui lui étaient revenues par la suite étaient sans appel. Il avait trahi Xemnas et sa confiance, il lui mentait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, sans pour autant réussir à lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

Si le poids de sa trahison le mettait au supplice, la peur que Xemnas le quitte en apprenant la vérité était pire encore.

C'est pourquoi, jour après jour, il endurait en silence une souffrance qu'il ne devait qu'à lui-même, en guise de punition pour ses actes.

Zexion abandonna l'idée de lire, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait désormais faire. Tout dire à Xemnas maintenant était hors de question, mais rester dans cet état finirait de toute façon par éveiller les soupçons. Il avait déjà réussi à faire gober à Roxas une histoire quelconque, mais le blond n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire totalement. Il n'osait plus s'égarer dans les ruelles avoisinantes, de peur de retomber par hasard sur le bar, ou pire, un des amis de son inconnu. Lentement, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers le châtain. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'université.

Dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Passé la panique du réveil, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir laissé un mot, un numéro de téléphone…

Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'était pas le genre d'enfoiré à tromper son copain avec le premier venu ? Qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ça ? Plus il y pensait, et plus l'égoïsme de telles idées le frappait. Dans le fond, il ne cherchait que l'absolution d'une des victimes de sa propre bêtise. Pourtant, le fait que cette personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas le considère comme le salaud qu'il était le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, plus que ce qu'il devrait normalement ressentir.

Lorsqu'il vit les premiers étudiants sortir du bâtiment, Zexion se redressa vivement et partit à la rencontre de Xemnas. Il chassa ses idées noires pour se composer un visage présentable, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander une fugitive seconde ce que l'autre pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Au même moment, Demyx regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, en écoutant distraitement son professeur déballer son cours. Il soupira tristement et décompta mentalement les dix dernières secondes de l'heure, esquissant un sourire sans joie au son de la sonnerie. Enfin ! Il n'avait jamais aimé la théorie, mais quand en plus le dit cours se déroulait juste avant déjeuner et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger le matin même, ça relevait plus de la torture que de l'éducation !

Vidé de toute motivation, le châtain se traîna hors de la salle pour se mettre en quête de nourriture. En cours de route, il fut rejoint par un Axel apparemment très en forme (lui) :

-Hey Dem ! Bah alors, ça va pas ?

-Manger… Dodo…, grogna l'intéressé.

-… Ouais ! Ah-la-la, ma grandeur est trop bonne ! , soupira dramatiquement le roux avant de tendre une barre de céréales à son ami.

-Axel, je t'aiyyyme ! , s'écria contre toute attente la précédente loque, en se jetant au cou dudit Axel.

-Comme je te comprends… Lâche-moi, trancha-t-il, blasé. Tu m'excuseras, hein, je t'abandonne ce midi, il faut que je voie... quelqu'un…, ajouta-t-il.

-Oki doki ! , répondit Demyx avec un grand sourire, avant d'enchaîner d'un air suspicieux. C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Je croyais que tu ne jurais que par les histoires d'un soir ?

A ces mots, il se figea puis se tourna vers Axel, les yeux écarquillés :

-A moins que… Naaan ? Ça y est, môssieur a finalement trouvé son seul et unique, l'amour de sa vie, le soleil de ses jours et le ciel de ses nuits, le…

-Ta gueule ! , le coupa le roux, dont la couleur des joues rivalisait à présent avec celle de ses cheveux. C'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste un type qui cherchait des CDs d'occas' alors je lui vends les miens… Mais en parlant de seul et unique, t'as avancé avec Mister Emo ?

-Même pas, répondit le châtain. J'aurais bien posé des affiches, mais je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je pourrais mettre dedans… Et puis c'est pas un peu bizarre comme façon de reprendre contact ?

-C'est pas un peu bizarre tout court ? , rétorqua le roux. J'imagine déjà ! « Recherche désespérément émo aux cheveux bleus, aimant les livres, le chocolat aux framboises et les musiciens timbrés. Veuillez nous contacter au numéro suivant… » Y a pas à dire, il va te tomber dans les bras… Tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir de trucs un peu plus utiles que ça ?

-Hey, c'est super important le chocolat ! , s'indigna Demyx. Comment tu peux débuter une relation avec qui que ce soit sans connaître son chocolat préféré ?

-Alors que son nom franchement, qui s'en soucie ? , répliqua son ami.

-… Touché. Bon, je vais quand même aller jeter un œil à la Citadelle, on ne sait jamais, Xigbar a peut-être des nouvelles !

-Depuis hier ? Dem', à force, même lui va finir par trouver ça malsain…

Axel finit par laisser tomber devant le regard déterminé du châtain, et ajouta :

-J'y vais ! On se voit demain, oublie pas la répet', cette fois !

-Promis, salut ! , acquiesça Demyx en lui adressant un signe de la main en retour.

Et tandis que son ami s'éloignait, il se dirigea alors vers le Temple De La Nourriture, alias la cafétéria. Après avoir dévalisé la section des desserts, il s'installa à une table libre, sa fidèle guitare posée à côté de lui.

Ses cours ne reprenaient qu'à quatre heures, il avait donc parfaitement le temps d'aller se promener plus tard. Il jeta un regard désolé à l'instrument de musique, qu'il avait failli oublier le matin même.

Il s'était encore réveillé en retard, et c'était son colocataire qui l'avait sorti du lit. Cette histoire l'affectait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. La recherche de « Mister Emo » , comme l'avait surnommé Axel, occupait une part de plus en plus grande de son temps. Il ne devenait pas accro, non (5), il voulait juste retrouver une personne qui l'avait marqué. Même s'il devait ne plus en dormir la nuit, ou en rêver à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance, c'était juste… De la curiosité. Et c'est tout.

Paradoxalement, ses profs ne l'avaient jamais autant félicité. Une chose était sure, ils ne connaissaient pas la nature de son autre carrière musicale… Apparemment, il avait « enfin compris le sérieux et la rigueur que nécessitait la musique ». Ahem. Sans doute. Ça… Ou alors, il passait désormais des heures à jouer, histoire de se sortir une certaine personne de la tête…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Zexion, on est amis, toi et moi, non ?

Ledit Zexion leva lentement la tête pour regarder la tornade blonde qui lui faisait face. Roxas venait de débarquer dans leur salle de cours, avant de lui arracher son livre des mains, et lui adressait maintenant ses yeux suppliants n°4, ceux qui disaient « Tu ne va pas me dire non, quand même ? ». Sa future victime soupira longuement en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Pourquoi_ ai-je l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé ! , déclara le blond, ce qui fit grimacer de plus belle son ami. J'ai _absolument_ besoin de ton aide, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça !

-Ça… quoi ? , osa l'interroger Zexion, avec l'impression qu'il allait amèrement le regretter.

-C'est une longue histoire, mais ça te dirais de m'accompagner à la répet' d'un groupe cet après midi ? , lui proposa Roxas avec un sourire à rendre jaloux un vendeur de voitures.

-Non, trancha sobrement l'intéressé.

-S'il-te-plaîîîîît ?

Aïe. La moue n°6, alias « si tu refuses, cela fera de toi une ignoble créature tueuse de chaton ». Décidément, il connaissait ses points faibles.

-C'est quoi, cette longue histoire ? , maugréa-t-il.

Roxas ne put retenir un grand sourire. La victoire était sienne ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour tout expliquer avant l'arrivée du professeur.

-Tu te souviens qu'hier, j'avais rendez-vous ? Je devais récupérer un lot de CDs que j'avais acheté sur le net. On devait se rencontrer dans le coin, le type n'habite pas loin d'ici, apparemment, bref ! Figure-toi qu'il est super canon ! Mais pas le canon de base, non, lui c'est à se demander si il vient pas d'une autre planète ! J'en reviens pas qu'il étudie juste à côté ! On dirait vraiment…

-Si tu te mets à évoquer le destin, je pars, lui signala son ami. Tu es conscient qu'on dirait une groupie devant son groupe préféré ?

Pour toute réponse, Roxas lui tira la langue, avant de poursuivre :

-Je disais donc… On a commencé à discuter, normal tu me diras, il me disait qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe, et il m'a invité à venir le voir en répet cet après-midi !(6) , termina le blond, un air d'imbécile heureux scotché au visage.

Devant le regard de Zexion, il ajouta :

-Hey, c'est lui qui m'a demandé si je voulais venir ! ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me connais quand même, _jamais_ je n'aurais cherché à la manipuler pour qu'on se revoit, enfin…

-C'est sur, ça ne serait vraiment pas ton genre…, renchérit son ami. Je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, alors c'est d'accord, je t'accompagnerais.

-T'es le meilleur ! , chantonna Roxas, avant de s'asseoir alors que leur professeur arrivait. Oh nan, pas Strife ! On va encore avoir droit aux groupies…

-Sans commentaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se rendirent au fameux local où devait avoir lieu la répétition. En chemin, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner. Le ciel bleu annonçait un après-midi magnifique.

« Et dire que je vais le passer à écouter des types massacrer de soi-disant tubes des années 80 au nom du rock », pensa Zexion.

-Ils jouent des morceaux originaux, et il parait que dans leur genre, ils sont plutôt doués ! , lui lança tout à coup Roxas.

-Comment tu sais que… ? , lui demanda son ami, le regard vide.

-Tu l'as dit à voix haute. Ça va pas fort toi en ce moment, hein ?

-Désolé…

Le blond ne put rien ajouter de plus, ils arrivaient à destination. A l'entrée, un grand type roux les attendait déjà. Alors que Roxas se précipitait pour lui dire bonjour, Zexion préféra rester en retrait. Il éprouvait une sorte de malaise à la vue de l'énergumène, malaise qu'il mit sur le compte de la couleur criarde de ses cheveux. Il s'approcha tout de même, le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Roxas :

-Bon, on y est. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un livre à finir…

-Tu restes pas ? , s'étonna le blond.

-Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner, pas de rester, répliqua l'autre sobrement. T'auras qu'à m'appeler quand vous aurez fini.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Notes :

1) et voilà comment l'auteur fait passer pour normale une théorie ridicule !=D

2) ben, moi !=D

3) en fait, surtout moins…

4) toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait totalement fait exprès…xD que toutes celles qui ne l'ont jamais fait lèvent la main ! *silence*

5) Nooon, bien sur que nooon… _Qui_ y croit ?

6) Elle est vachement longue, son histoire…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !^^'

Euh, oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, si vous saviez comme j'ai honte... Le truc, c'est qu'avec les cours et tout ce qui va avec, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, en plus ma super bêta que j'aime et que j'adore se barre au Japon sans moi...(oui, c'est de toi que je parle, Ery...xD)

Promis, j'essaye de me rattraper pendant les vacances, là, je poste en express en attendant ma correspondante tchèque...:P

En plus, la fin est affreuse, mais dites-vous que la suite devrait venir plus vite ! (en même temps c'est pas bien difficile...xD)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

* * *

><p>Axel n'en revenait pas. Ce type… Il aurait reconnu ses cheveux entre mille, après que Demyx l'est bassiné avec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu, et Roxas le fixait avec un regard interrogateur.<p>

-…xel ? Ca va ? Youhou .. ?

-Ton pote… Comment il s'appelle ?

-Hein ? Euh, Zexion… On peut savoir pourquoi il t'intéresse ? (1)

-Le genre rat de bibliothèque, fan de mélange chocolat/ fruits rouges ? Il a un frère jumeau ?

Le roux l'avait agrippé par les épaules, et le mitraillait à présent de questions, un air pas rassurant sur le visage.

-_O-kay_… Pour autant que je sache, il est fils unique, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sur _comment_ tu sais tout ça, répliqua froidement Roxas, sur la défensive, en cherchant à se dégager.

Sa sécheresse sembla ramener Axel à la réalité, qui le lâcha et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, dans une salle où divers instruments reposaient sur le parquet.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que… C'est une longue histoire.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop où il en était, mais son air confus et perdu ne parut pas altérer celui pas convaincu du tout du blond.

-Explique, ordonna celui-ci.

Axel soupira devant son expression inflexible et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, entreprit de lui livrer un court résumé de la situation. (2)

-…Et ils ont _quoi_ ? , s'écria Roxas, estomaqué. C'est une blague ? Zexion et … Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ?

-Demyx. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ils partagèrent le même regard désespéré.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour ton pote, mais Demyx…, commença Axel, avant de s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots. Depuis, il est vraiment devenu bizarre. Il tient absolument à le retrouver, c'en est presque devenu obsessionnel. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, mais ils se connaissent à peine, alors je… Quoi ?

Le blond paraissait soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Sous le regard inquisiteur de l'autre, il prit finalement la parole :

-Ça ne devrait pas être à moi de dire ça ! gémit-il. Y a… Comme un problème. Zexion… Il est… Comment dire ? Déjà pris ? Fais pas cette tête, se défendit-il, devant l'air ahuri d'Axel, pourquoi tu crois que j'étais aussi surpris ? Je n'ai pas les détails mais je peux t'assurer que jamais –et je dis bien jamais- Zexion ne quitterait Xemnas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Peut-être que si on leur permettait de se parler ?

-Se parler ? , le coupa le hérisson. Surtout pas, c'est hors de question. Je le connais, et ça, ça le détruirai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose, alors ?

-On ne dit rien.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Non. Je t'assure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je trouverai un moyen de lui annoncer plus tard, ou de lui faire oublier. Mais d'ici là, le mieux c'est de ne pas empirer la situation. S'il te plait ?

Roxas devait bien l'avouer, en matière de moue suppliante, il avait trouvé son maître. Il abdiqua avec un soupir après tout, il ne voyait pas quoi proposer d'autre. Dire qu'à l'origine, il devait seulement passer l'après-midi à faire les yeux doux à un mec canon et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à arranger la vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui devait d'ailleurs intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour lui avoir menti.

Ses rêves de vengeance furent interrompus brutalement :

-Heeeeelloooo Twilight Town ! , lança une furie bleue et châtain, qui atterri entre les deux conspirateurs, achevant une glissade sur les genoux sur toute la longueur de la pièce.

L'apparition se releva, ce qui permit à Roxas d'observer à loisir son magnifique T-shirt « David Bowie will conquer the world », tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire lumineux.

Lumineux, et insistant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le blond supposa que c'était à lui qu'était destiné le précédent hurlement. Timidement, il osa un « Hello » qui parut ravir le jeune homme.

-Roxas, Demyx. Demyx, Roxas, les présenta Axel.

Alors c'était lui… Sérieusement, combien de grammes d'alcool Zexion avait-il dans le sang, pour finir avec un allumé pareil ? Il retint de justesse un froncement de sourcils, alors que la… créature l'interrogeait :

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi Roméo ? (3)

-Roxas, rétorqua froidement celui-ci.

-Hum ? Oh, nan, ça je sais comment tu t'appelles… Mais c'est bien toi, le seul et unique d'Ax…

-Ahem, Demyx ? , le coupa le roux. Et si tu m'aidais à mettre le matos en place, hein ?

-Seul et unique quoi.. ? , s'interrogea le blond, pensif.

-Rien du tout ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot, nous ! s'exclama Axel, détournant vilement la conversation.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les trois jeunes gens installèrent les différents appareils, tout en continuant à discuter avec animation.

A cette occasion, Roxas pu découvrir que Demyx, sous ses airs d'imbéciles heureux, pouvait se révéler bien plus perspicace et intéressant que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Par la suite, les deux membres restants du groupe arrivèrent, et la répétition pu commencer.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient doués. Au premier abord, on aurait pu les prendre pour un groupe indépendant comme il en existe tant, mais après quelques morceaux Roxas fut forcé de leur reconnaître quelque chose de plus. Bien entendu, le chanteur n'y était pas étranger : Axel avait vraiment une voix en or… Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Chacun dans leur genre, ils dégageaient un charisme plutôt fascinant. Riku et Luxord, respectivement à la basse et à la batterie, s'étaient jusqu'alors montrés relativement discrets. Pourtant, une fois lancés, ils ressemblaient à ces rock stars qu'on voit à la télé, à jouer pour une foule en délire imaginaire. Cependant, le plus spectaculaire restait Demyx. Roxas ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de la même personne : une fois ce que ses compagnons appelaient le « mode show » activé, il se transformait en une sorte de superstar de la guitare à la présence dévastatrice. (4)

C'était à la fois magnifique et un peu effrayant, mais il ne s'en ferait la remarque que bien après la fin du spectacle.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter Zexion, tranquillement installé dans un café. Il décrocha alors qu'elle retentissait une seconde fois :

-Allo ?

-Zexion, t'es où ? s'enquérit une voix autoritaire.

-Oh, Xemnas ! … Ça va ?

Il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant d'être heureux de l'entendre, prit en flagrant délit de rêverie. Cette découverte failli lui faire oublier la surprise de l'appel de son petit ami, qui se contentait habituellement de SMS.

-C'est rare que tu m'appelles, poursuivit-il comme pour se justifier, il y a un problème ?

-Aucun, j'avais juste envie de te parler ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ça aussi, ça te pose un problème ? Toi alors…

-Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! , s'exclama-t-il précipitamment. Je…

-Mouais, laisse tomber, lâcha Xemnas. Au fait, il faut qu'on se voie, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! On se retrouve où ?

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui fixa rendez-vous moins d'une heure plus tard non loin de l'université, avant de raccrocher. Zexion resta quelques secondes à contempler son portable puis, recouvrant ses esprits, il le remit dans sa poche.

Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle « grande nouvelle » pouvait donc avoir à lui annoncer Xemnas ? Soudainement, le souvenir de ces derniers jours lui revint en mémoire. A bien y réfléchir, il s'était montré plutôt distant ces temps-ci, se pourrait-il que.. ? Bien vite, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'ils venaient à se séparer. Si par bonheur il se trompait, il se promit d'oublier définitivement toute cette histoire.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route, quand une idée le traversa :

« Il faut que je prévienne Roxas ! », pensa-t-il.

Mais où était ce fichu studio, déjà ? Après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, il finit par demander son chemin. Saleté de sens de l'orientation…

Alors qu'il s'approchait du local, il ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. Après tout, il pouvait se contenter de lui envoyer un message, il comprendrait sûrement. Inutile de déranger tout le monde pour ça… D'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de voir ce que donnais ce fameux groupe, et puisqu'il était déjà là…

D'un geste décidé, il poussa la porte, et une cascade sonore le submergea.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Demyx était aux anges. La répétition se passait à merveille, et à en juger par les regards que se lançaient Axel et son invité, ils n'étaient pas à plaindre non plus. La musique était assourdissante, mais il s'agissait bien du cadet de ses soucis. Brusquement, pour une raison qu'il resterait incapable de déterminer même plus tard, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un parler par-dessus la musique :

-Excusez-moi…

La voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure, mais elle résonna longuement dans ses oreilles. Machinalement, Demyx se tourna vers le visiteur, avant de se figer, cessant même de jouer. Bientôt, la musique s'arrêta complètement, mais il n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Désormais, plus rien n'existait à part lui. Car c'était lui, c'était bel et bien lui, plus réel encore que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ce visage, ces yeux, il ne pouvait plus en détacher le regard, comme si son monde s'était soudain arrêté pour sombrer avec lui dans cet instant de magie pure.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Zexion ne comprenait plus rien. A quelques mètres devant lui, dans le dernier endroit au monde où il aurait pensé le trouver, son inconnu le fixait du regard. Ou plutôt, le dévorait, vu l'intensité qui brillait dans ses prunelles verts d'eau à cet instant. Des yeux si semblables à ceux d'un souvenir oublié, qui se déversait dans son esprit, abattant ses dernières barrières. Complètement submergé, Zexion perdit définitivement pied. Et il devait bien avouer que ça n'était pas si désagréable.

Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa trop tôt. Après ce qui lui avait semblé à la fois une seconde et une éternité, la voix de Roxas le ramena sur Terre :

-Zexion ?

Aussitôt, sa raison reprit le dessus. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Encore sous le choc, il bafouilla de vagues excuses et se retint de courir alors qu'il repartait le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il sorte immédiatement. Il n'osa regarder en arrière que lorsqu'il fut sur d'avoir mis assez de distance entre lui et… Demyx. A présent que son blocage avait cédé, Zexion se remémorait tout. En essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade (5), il tenta de faire le point. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Xemnas l'attendait. Xemnas avait quelque chose à lui dire et comptait sur lui. Zexion ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir, l'abandonner, alors qu'il avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Cette fois, Zexion se mit à courir.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Au studio, Demyx avait mal. Si les événements de la soirée lui étaient enfin revenus en mémoire, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la répétition de son dénouement. Zexion était parti, encore.

« S'il ne veut pas me voir ? J'improviserai ! »

Il se serait frappé, si il avait pu. Sa propre faiblesse l'écœurait. Il n'avait pas pu dire un mot, et Zexion devait être loin, désormais. Pourtant, le châtain avait cru lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux à ce moment-là… La même chose que dans les siens, il en aurait juré.

Cependant, Zexion brillait par son absence, et l'embrasure de la porte restait désespérément vide.

Alors qu'il reprenait lentement contact avec la réalité, il rassura rapidement Riku et Luxord qui ne saisissaient de toute évidence pas bien la situation, et avisa Axel et Roxas, qui échangeaient des regards angoissés. De toute évidence, une petite « réunion » s'imposait.

-Oï, Axel, Roxas, dans mon bureau, leur lança-t-il.

-Dem', t'as pas de bureau, ici…, rétorqua Axel d'un ton peu assuré.

-Ah oui… Riku, Luxord, vous pouvez nous laisser ? demanda le guitariste d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Riku tenta de protester devant son attitude, mais un regard de Luxord le convaincu (à l'origine, j'avais mis convainquit, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense pas que ce soit français. En effet...) qu'ils feraient mieux de partir en vitesse. Les deux garçons partis, la température de la pièce sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Demyx continuait de fixer Axel et Roxas, qui semblaient chercher à s'incruster dans le paysage, comme si rester immobiles allait leur permettre d'échapper à ce qui les attendait. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Demyx s'adressa à Axel d'une voix blanche :

-T'étais au courant.

Cette simple phrase réussi à faire grimacer le roux. Voilà qu'à force d'essayer de protéger son ami, il avait fini par le blesser sérieusement. Il avait toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais n'importe qui aurait pu percevoir la déception et le sentiment de trahison qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. Cependant, avant qu'Axel ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une troisième personne prit la parole :

-C'est de ma faute, lâcha Roxas, s'attirant les regards surpris des deux autres. Nullement déstabilisé, il poursuivit :

-Axel m'avait invité à votre répet', mais je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul, alors je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Je pensais que ça lui changerait les idées, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il… Enfin de ce que vous…

-Je l'ai reconnu quand il est arrivé, enchaîna Axel, sentant que Roxas commençait à s'embrouiller dans ses explications. Je l'aurais bien retenu, mais le temps que je réagisse, il n'était plus là ! Je te jure que j'allais t'en parler un peu plus tard…

-Je…vois, je crois, murmura Demyx, encore sous le choc.

C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers Roxas, presque gêné :

-Euh… Comment… Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? lui demanda-t-il en détournant le regard de celui surpris du blond.

-Zexion, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est plus ou moins mon meilleur ami depuis notre première année à la fac, avant ça il habitait à Radiant Garden mais il a déménagé pour avoir le cursus qu'il voulait.

-Vraiment ? souffla Demyx, apparemment fasciné par ces quelques renseignements. Pourtant, s'assombrit alors qu'il ajoutait :

-Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

-Ahem, pas exactement…, tenta d'esquiver Roxas, notant mentalement de faire payer son ami pour ses mensonges. Je suis désolé, d'habitude il n'est pas très sociable mais il part rarement comme ça, poursuivit-il dans ce qu'il imaginait être une vague tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, mais qui ne lui attira qu'un regard navré d'Axel.

Ne semblant pas avoir entendu sa réflexion, Demyx hasarda encore une question :

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait qu'on se voie ? Je veux dire, d'une façon un peu plus… conventionnelle ?

Aïe. C'est là que ça allait devenir compliqué. Une seconde, Roxas envisagea de lui demander si le départ précipité de Zexion n'était pas une réponse suffisante, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Axel :

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Dem… Voilà, y à encore un truc qu'on t'as pas dit…

On peut dire que Demyx prit la nouvelle de l'engagement de Zexion avec stoïcisme. Il ne pleura pas, ne se roula pas par terre en hurlant de désespoir, si bien qu'Axel se sentit obligé de vérifier qu'il respirait encore.

-Hey, ça va, je suis pas mort, s'exclama le guitariste. C'est bon, on est adultes, je peux parfaitement gérer ça… Tout seul… Comme un grand… mature et responsable…

- Demyx ?

- Okay, j'ai menti, j'y arrive pas. Non mais quel… imbécile ! On peut savoir pourquoi il traîne dans les bars avec son adorable bouille de chaton égaré si il a déjà un copain ? On lui a jamais dit qu'il y avait des règles à respecter dans ces cas là ?

-Euh, c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais bon…, déclara Axel, avant de jeter un regard intrigué à Roxas qui se tenait la tête en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « pas mon rôle… va me le payer… ». Ce dernier releva soudainement la tête pour fixer Demyx de son air le plus sérieux :

-Bon, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de le dire, mais personne d'autre ne le fera, et disons que c'est compris dans le contrat du meilleur ami. Ce type, là, Xemnas, je l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois à la sortie de nos cours, mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance. On ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de choses, mais je sais qu'il a déjà posé pas mal de lapins à Zexion, entre autres sales coups. Et puis, qui évite de présenter son copain à son meilleur ami ? Je ne sais pas… Parfois, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment heureux. Après, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ils sont sûrement très bien ensemble, c'est juste une opinion personnelle !

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Mais à mon avis, vous ne devriez pas rester comme ça, sans compter que vous serez sans aucun doute amenés à vous revoir, alors je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Sur ce, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'impliquer là dedans, moi ! Je rentre, salut ! s'esquiva le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Attends, je te raccompagne, lança Axel en sortant à sa suite, après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que Demyx irai bien.

Une fois dans la rue, le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Roxas semblait plongé dans un débat intérieur tout à fait passionnant. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Axel s'exclama :

-Ça voulait dire quoi, qu'ils « seront sans aucun doute amenés à se revoir » ?

-Hein ? Oh, eh bien vu que la fac et le conservatoire sont plutôt proches, je vais me faire un plaisir de créer de malencontreux « concours de circonstances », sourit-il de son air le plus ingénu.

Axel acquiesça lentement. Ah… Il avait pourtant cru qu'il ne lui était pas totalement indifférent.

-Ça, ajouta cependant Roxas alors qu'il montait dans son bus, et le fait que j'ai bien l'intention que nous aussi, on se revoit.

Les portes se refermèrent, laissant un Axel médusé répondre à petit signe de la main que le blond lui adressait, accompagné d'un grand sourire innocent.

Ce type était démoniaque.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Axel se dit que, peut-être, Demyx n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en ce qui concernait son « seul et unique ».

A cette pensée, il frissonna. Ne jamais le laisser être au courant de ça.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zexion regrettait d'être né aussi intelligent. Il était largement en avance sur l'heure de son rendez-vous, et n'avait donc dorénavant d'autres choix que d'attendre, et par conséquent de penser, une chose qu'il avait soigneusement évité de faire depuis ce qu'il convenait d'appeler sa fuite désespérée.

Il se trouvait actuellement assis sur un banc dans un parce désert, sans même un pigeon pour le distraire, contraignant son esprit à revenir de gré ou de force sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Et ça n'était pas brillant. Il fallait qu'il s'attaque au problème étape par étape, avant de se laisser submerger par la vague d'émotions qui le menaçait depuis son départ.

Déjà, Roxas. Si son ami lui reparlait un jour, ce serait assurément pour le massacrer tant verbalement que physiquement, mais Zexion reconnaissait sans peine qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

Ensuite, Xemnas. Il n'allait pas tarder à présent, et le plus important restait de le lui cacher à tout prix.

Et pour finir… Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. De toute évidence, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu, d'autant que Roxas avait l'air bien attaché à cet Axel.

Une fois de plus, il soupira. S'il s'obstinait à vouloir l'éviter, sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la possibilité d'une autre rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? Depuis le début, il se comportait comme le pire des enfoirés, alors il doutait ce type veuille le revoir. En fait, depuis le début cette histoire ne lui ressemblait pas. A vrai dire, ce genre de choses ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il doutait que cela soit une explication suffisante. C'était à croire que la seule proximité de ce type réussissait à le faire disjoncter. Qui sait, il faisait peut être une allergie ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne… C'était le seul moyen d'expliquer qu'il soit aussi bizarre, ces temps-ci…

Avant de pouvoir continuer à explorer ce qu'il savait être son explication miracle, Zexion remarqua que son petit ami était à présent arrivé et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Ah oui, il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer… Ça non plus, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Finalement, elles étaient peut-être vraies, ces histoires de karma. Se composant un visage qu'il espérait avenant, Zexion se leva pour rejoindre Xemnas.

Surtout, garder le contrôle.

Notes chap 3 :

1) Sous entendu, personne ne peut s'intéresser à Zexion… Roxas, le meilleur ami dont on rêve tous !

2) Un jour, j'arriverai à mettre sur pied un scénario où les « longues histoires » peuvent être résumées en plus de deux lignes... Un jour…

3) Ce qui ferait d'Axel Juliette. Peu crédible, j'en conviens. (D'un autre côté, je les toujours trouvé un peu débiles, ces deux là…)

4) Oui, ceci est une honteuse référence à Gravitation et à mon idole, le grand Sakuma Ryuichi ! Même pas peur de Tatsuha !:p

5) A cause de la course forcée, évidemment…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !^^

je sais, les updates régulières, apparemment, c'est pas mon truc...

Enfin, je peux officiellement vous annoncer qu'on est proche de la fin ! Il reste encore un ou deux chapitres, ça dépendra de comment je mets ça en forme...

En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire !^^ Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta de retour du japon ! (les pocky fraise, ça roxxe !xD)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pas à moi...( si c'était le cas, on s'amuserait plus...:p)

* * *

><p><em>Finalement, elles étaient peut-être vraies, ces histoires de karma. Se composant un visage qu'il espérait avenant, Zexion se leva pour rejoindre Xemnas. <em>

_Surtout, garder le contrôle. _

-Hey, Zexion, lança-t-il, ça te dit un café ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? balbutia celui-ci, pris de cours.

Ils partirent donc s'installer dans un bar non loin. C'est alors que l'aîné commença :

-Ecoute, tu sais, ces temps-ci j'ai pas mal bossé en dehors des heures de cours… Et je sais qu'avec la fac, on n'a pas pu se voir très souvent.

Zexion acquiesça silencieusement. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient tous deux été très pris par leurs études, et l'argenté commençait à lui manquer.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça a fini par payer ! annonça Xemnas avec un sourire. Tu te souviens du stage réservé aux élèves sélectionnés par le comité, au Twilight General ? parce que tu as devant toi son heureux bénéficiaire !

-Sérieux ? Wouah, félicitations !

-Bon, d'un autre côté, j'étais le seul qui le méritait vraiment parmi cette bande de loques, alors c'était sur que j'allais être nommée, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'être reconnu pour son talent.

-Ah… Euh, sûrement, dit Zexion, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-Bref, je savais que tu comprendrais. Je savais qu'on devait se voir ce soir, mais je commence tôt demain alors c'est mieux qu'on annule, non ?

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais… bredouilla son cadet. Lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient enfin avoir du temps à passer ensemble…

-Zexion, je vais être débordé, bientôt, tu comprends ? C'est vraiment très important pour ma carrière, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'occuper de toi, okay ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi égoïste, je pensais que tu me soutenais…, soupira Xemnas.

-Oh, je… Désolé, rougit l'intéressé. Bien sûr que je suis avec toi…

-Brave petit, opina son aîné, satisfait. Bon j'y retourne ! Je t'appellerai !

Et sur ces mots, il ramassa ses affaires et parti, visiblement content de leur discussion.

Zexion, quant à lui, était mortifié. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à la fin ? Il devenait même incapable de se réjouir pour son propre petit ami, c'était tellement minable ! Après quelques minutes d'auto flagellation mentale, il en vint à la conclusion que s'il voulait retourner à une vie normale, il devait enterrer le nœud du problème, à savoir Demyx. A la simple évocation du prénom, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Ça va encore être simple…, soupira-t-il, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bois de la table.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain matin, la situation ne paraissait pas moins inextricable à Zexion. C'était même presque pire, car en ce charmant matin de printemps, il était censé se rendre à la fac, ou en d'autres termes, rester plusieurs heures dans la même pièce en compagnie de Roxas. Avec un peu de chance, sa mort serait rapide.

Par chance, le blond n'était pas encore là quand il arriva, il put donc s'installer en paix relativement loin de leur place habituelle. Il ne fuyait pas, non, il s'assurait juste de survivre à la prochaine demi-heure.

Malheureusement, son répit fut de courte durée. Soudainement, une ombre s'abattit sur lui, tandis que les plafonniers de l'amphithéâtre avaient des ratés.

-Zexiooooon…

-Ah, tiens, salut… Roxas…, osa l'intéressé, résistant à l'envie de partir en courant.

-C'est ça, salut, espèce de…

-Hem ! Je suis désolé, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais on peut attendre un moment plus… approprié ?

-T'es pas en position de négocier, mais ma grandeur est d'humeur magnanime, grogna le blond, avant de s'affaler à côté de son ami.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'au moment du déjeuner qu'ils purent discuter en paix. Planté devant sa victime, Roxas massacrait férocement son sandwich tandis que Zexion lui expliquait tant bien que mal l'affaire.

-Donc, si je te résumes bien, le coupa le blond, tu t'es –encore- fait poser un lapin, puis t'es allé noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool dans un bar louche pour finir avec un gars rencontré là-bas. Le lendemain matin tu te barres aussi sec, tu mens à tout le monde, et surtout à moi, et tu pensais _continuer comme ça_ ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Zexion misérablement.

-Ça, on a compris. Mais maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Déjà, pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? fulmina-t-il.

-Je… Personne ne devait être au courant, soupira le borgne. J'étais complètement perdu, je me suis dis qu'au moins si je ne le disais à personne, ça n'aurait pas de conséquences trop graves et on pourrait oublier chacun de notre côté ! C'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

-Pff… T'es un vrai boulet, toi, lâcha Roxas avec un sourire navré. Aller, fais pas cette tête, je vais t'aider à arranger tout ça !

-… Rox, je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais t'es le meilleur ami du monde.

-Mouais, je _sais_. Et tu me dois au moins une bonne dizaine de glaces à l'eau de mer.

-Noté. Mais, ahem, hasarda Zexion en détournant le regard, tu lui as parlé ? Je veux dire, à… à Demyx ?

-Yep, acquiesça-t-il. D'ailleurs, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce genre de coup, c'était affreux !

- Je le savais, il doit me détester, et il a bien raison, murmura le jeune homme.

Il releva la tête, pour croiser le regard surpris de son ami.

-Je peux te poser une question qui ne va pas te faire plaisir ? demanda brusquement Roxas.

-Je suppose que je te dois bien ça.

-Pourquoi tu t'es barré en courant, la dernière fois ? Je veux bien que tu ais été surpris, mais là… Je pensais que tu serais resté t'expliquer, justement.

A ces mots, Zexion se rembrunit. Exactement ce à quoi il voulait éviter de penser. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il devait juste fuir de façon impérieuse. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé à ce moment-là ne cessait de le hanter depuis, et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu vouloir dire. Il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire d'un soir, et c'était tout. Aussi, c'est le plus sincèrement du monde qu'il répondit :

-J'en sais rien. Vraiment. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir.

-Toi qui vois. Enfin, rassures-moi, tu comptes bien retourner le voir ?

-… Bien sûr. C'est juste que…, hésita le borgne. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, tu comprends, avec Xemnas, c'est… compliqué.

-Ben tiens, parlons-en de ton Xemnas, rétorqua Roxas, sarcastique. Franchement, tu vas encore me dire que tout va bien ? Il…

-Je l'aime, il m'aime, on est très bien tous les deux et s'il y a le moindre problème, c'est uniquement de ma faute, le coupa Zexion d'un ton glacial.

Roxas le regarda, choqué. Il l'avait rarement vu se mettre dans des états pareils. Il savait que le sujet de son couple était un terrain difficile, mais jamais il ne l'avait rembarré de cette façon. La situation était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il soupçonnait. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Zexion le prit de court en se levant.

-On a cours, je pars devant.

Roxas soupira. Parfois, être le meilleur ami, c'était super nul.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Enfin la fin de la journée ! Demyx s'étira sur sa chaise. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour de répétition, et il avait déjà mis au point un plan « totalement infaillible » pour reprendre contact avec son mystérieux inconnu. D'ailleurs, l'inconnu en question semblait posséder un prénom des plus intéressants. Souriant tout seul –comme un idiot, aurait dit Axel- il se le répétait en boucle alors qu'il sortait de sa salle de cours. Zexion, Zexion, _Zexion_. Réellement, ça sonnait bien, à tel point qu'il se demandait si le groupe accepterait de jouer un morceau dont les paroles se résumeraient à cet unique mot. Sans doute pas, mais on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas demandé.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche, visiblement usé à force d'avoir été plié et déplié. Alors… Il lui avait dit 18 heures, bibliothèque du bâtiment sud. Le conservatoire et la fac avaient beau être proches, il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas être en retard. Après des heures de concertation avec Axel et Roxas, ils avaient finalement convenu qu'il fallait mieux que ce soit Demyx qui fasse le premier pas, en terrain connu pour Zexion.

« Comme ça, s'il est assis, il pourra pas prendre la fuite », avait affirmé Roxas. Le blond lui avait également fourni l'heure et l'endroit où il serait sûr de le trouver, ayant connaissances des habitudes solidement ancrées de son ami. Pour sa part, Demyx n'était pas certain que l'effet de surprise soit vraiment un avantage, mais il n'avait pas osé contredire Roxas. Il devait admettre qu'il déployait un machiavélisme hors normes en ce qui concernait ce genre de plan, et c'était sacrément terrifiant. D'un autre côté, si ça échouait, il pourrait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'il avait au moins contribué à la formation d'un autre couple.

D'un air mal assuré, il entra dans la bibliothèque, pour se rendre compte qu'on avait oublié de lui préciser qu'elle était proprement gigantesque. S'il réussissait à retrouver Zexion d'ici à la fin de l'année, il n'aurait plus qu'à abandonner la musique pour se faire archéologue.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Il n'aurai jamais cru dire ça, mais Zexion commençait à détester les bibliothèques. Enfin, plus exactement, les bibliothécaires qui n'avaient apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'un classement alphabétique voulait dire. Exaspéré, il se dirigea vers le comptoir à l'entrée d'un pas décidé en maugréant contre à peu près tout et n'importe quoi en rapport avec le rangement et les étiquettes, quand une voix le fit se figer instantanément :

-Euh… Zexion ?

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Wow, dans le genre « entrées dévastatrices », il faisait toujours aussi fort. Malheureusement pour lui, dans ce genre de cas il avait tendance à passer en pilote automatique et commençait à dire n'importe quoi, de préférence gênant et humiliant.

-Euh, je veux dire… C'est bien Zexion ton nom ? Parce que… Euh, enfin, je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, on s'est vus l'autre jour ! Enfin, moi c'est…

-Demyx ?

Il l'avait prononcé de manière presque inaudible, mais la seule mention de son nom réduisit le châtain au silence. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom, et il devait bien avouer que rien que ça l'électrisait totalement. Il ne laisserait plus jamais personne d'autre prononcer son nom, décida-t-il. Mais avant ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il dise quelque chose, quand même. Le silence s'installait, laissant les deux garçons se détailler, l'un avec gêne et l'autre incrédulité, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre, Demyx finit par se lancer :

-Ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre… Et ridicule aussi, rougit-il. Mais je pensais… Enfin, j'aurais voulu…

-Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas dire et je suis désolé, le coupa Zexion. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas… Partir comme ça… les deux fois, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il.

Il poursuivit après une courte pause :

-Si tu veux bien, on pourrait peut-être…

-Zexion ? Je pensais bien que je te trouverais ici ! intervint une voix étrangère.

L'intéressé sursauta alors qu'une main s'abattait sur son épaule. Il leva un regard surpris vers Xemnas qui le fixait, un sourcil levé :

-Je dérange, peut-être ?

Zexion jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Demyx, qui les fixait alternativement. Aïe. Il prit vivement la parole :

-Jamais, tu penses ! Tu me cherchais ?

-Et perspicace avec ça ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir, t'en dis quoi, mon cœur ?

Abasourdi, Zexion contemplait Xemnas, qui le regardait d'un air… énamouré ? Il faut dire que c'était pour le moins… inhabituel. Trop choqué pour réagir, il se laissa entraîner à sa suite, se retournant juste le temps de lancer à Demyx un regard désespéré. Le châtain n'esquissa même pas un geste et les regarda partir, l'air hébété.

Leur rencontre avait duré moins de deux minutes.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Game Over.

Demyx regarda sa console d'un œil vide. Apparemment, même les jeux vidéo ne voulaient pas de lui. Il se leva pour éteindre l'appareil. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait vu Zexion se faire embarquer par ce qui semblait être le petit ami tenant du titre.

Franchement, il ne voyait pas où Roxas avait bien pu aller chercher qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux. N'importe qui serait heureux avec un beau gosse pareil, encore qu'il ne savait pas très bien s'il parlait de Zexion ou Xemnas. Ces deux-là devaient être la tragédie de la gent féminine de leur fac. Curieusement, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué restait encore le « mon cœur ». Ils se donnaient même des petits noms, c'était bien un signe, ça !

S'interdisant de penser qu'il adorerait donner de surnoms aussi kitsch à Zexion, il commença à se raisonner. Après tout, depuis le début, il voulait le revoir juste par curiosité. Et bien, ça y était, il l'avait vu, il était reparti avec son prince charmant, fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de continuer à le harceler comme ça, ça devenait franchement ridicule. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, il s'apprêtait bien à lui dire quelque chose, c'était certain. De plus, ils n'avaient pas fini leur conversation, donc ils devraient la reprendre à un moment ou à un autre, non ?

Il soupira. Finalement, Axel avait raison, il ne savait pas quand lâcher l'affaire. Dès les départ cette histoire était ridicule et vouée à l'échec, et plus le temps passerait, plus les choses empireraient. Non, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, s'ils se revoyaient, serait la dernière. Ça valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de musique.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

S'il avait été humainement possible de se réduire en poussière par la seule force de la pensée, Zexion l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Il venait de passer une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de Xemnas, qui venait de se terminer dans l'appartement de ce dernier, déjà endormi. Il s'était montré absolument charmant à tout point de vue, mais Zexion n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise face à son attitude, comme si quelque chose de malsain se cachait derrière ses sourires. Il n'avait pas mentionné Demyx, mais le jeune homme se doutait bien que sa présence n'était pas étrangère au changement d'attitude de son amant.

Une fois de plus, il soupira. Leur rencontre avait été un vrai fiasco. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le revoir lui avait fait plaisir, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de quoi que ce soit, et cerise sur le gâteau, il l'avait vu avec Xemnas. Leur relation avait du lui sauter aux yeux, et Zexion regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui annoncer d'une manière plus délicate. Encore une fois, sa sale manie de fuir à tout bout de champ avait fait des miracles. Il était temps qu'ils aient une vraie discussion, et le plus tôt possible. Il devenait évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'éviter longtemps, vu la fréquence des rencontres d'Axel et Roxas et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, le châtain exerçait sur lui une sorte de fascination dont il avait du mal à déterminer l'origine. En fait, il représentait une énigme tout à fait impossible à résoudre, à première vue. Quel genre de personne se lancerait comme ça à sa recherche ?

Par ailleurs, cela n'avait fait qu'accroître sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Xemnas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se racheter, la possibilité de le mettre au courant lui semblant de plus en plus inacceptable de seconde en seconde. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu se mettre en colère, mais le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé le poussait à se taire, autant pour lui que pour Demyx. Ou que pour toutes les personnes au courant. La dernière chose qu'il avait le droit de faire était de les impliquer encore plus là-dedans.

Demain, il n'avait pas cours, aussi résolut-il de passer jeter un coup d'œil à la Citadelle ou au studio, en remerciant silencieusement le dieu Internet.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le barman le regarda d'un œil morne. Il se tenait présentement au milieu du bar, un balai à la main, faisant face à un Zexion quelque peu embarrassé.

-Si j'ai pas vu qui ? s'enquit Xigbar avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Je croyais l'avoir déjà dit à ton pote, mais je suis ni le courrier du cœur, ni détective privé, moi !

-Ah… Veuillez m'excuser, mais… Il est déjà venu ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Tu rigoles ? Tous les jours depuis presque un mois, encore que ça va faire une semaine qu'il est pas venu me harceler avec ses questions…

-Oh. Merci quand même…

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Alors il l'avait vraiment cherché… Cette nouvelle information donnait une autre dimension à ses remords. Il songea avec amertume qu'il avait désormais un aperçu de ce que Demyx avait pu ressentir. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il se ferait sans doute harakiri . Pas découragé pour autant, il décida de poursuivre ses recherches au studio, en vain. Un instant, il songea à appeler Roxas, avant de se souvenir que dans l'éventualité où celui-ci était levé, son portable finissait sans doute d'agoniser sous une pile de livres de cours.

En désespoir de cause, il prit la décision de retourner dans son sanctuaire autoproclamé, sa sacro-sainte Bibliothèque. Il n'y avait que là qu'il trouverait le calme nécessaire pour réfléchir. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : les bâtiments autour de lui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux de la fac.

Il commença à déambuler au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un grand complexe universitaire où il était sur de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds. Il entra dans un des immeubles, à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui demander son chemin, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque part dans les étages, une personne semblait jouer du piano. Avisant le hall désert, il jugea qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure option. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quitte à entrer…

Il finit par localiser la source de la musique au second, dans une salle située au fond du couloir qui traversait l'étage. Zexion n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la musique en général, mais il devait admettre que le ou la pianiste était plutôt doué. Un instant, il hésita à faire irruption. Il n'était pas censé être là… Il frappa à la porte, puis entra malgré l'absence de réaction de l'autre côté. Il s'apprêtait à manifester de nouveau sa présence, quand l'air familier du musicien l'en empêcha. Alors là, ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il l'avait cherché une bonne partie de la journée, pour finir par retrouver Demyx dans un bâtiment désert en train de jouer du piano. Normal.

Enfin, au moins il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à la porte, concentré comme il l'était, il ne l'avait sans doute même pas entendu. Zexion s'adossa au mur, n'osant pas le déranger. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, le reste pouvait bien patienter un peu. En attendant, il pouvait l'observer à loisir. Il devait bien s'agir de la seule personne sur Terre à qui ce genre de coupe de cheveux pouvait aller. En fait, ça le rendait presque mignon, surtout avec cet air sérieux qu'il arborait en jouant. Et ses yeux…

Zexion mit deux bonnes secondes à se rendre compte qu'on lui renvoyait son regard, et que la musique s'était arrêtée. Oups, grillé. A présent, c'était lui que Demyx fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas une tête si bizarre que ça, si ? Voulant couper court au malaise qui commençait à s'installer, Zexion décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas que tu… Enfin, c'était pas prévu. Et je suis conscient que je te dois des excuses même si je doute que ça suffise. J'ai agi d'une façon impardonnable, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles même plus me voir, mais sache que je suis vraiment dés…

-Hey, respire ! le coupa Demyx, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre à te voir t'excuser de cette façon, ajouta-t-il, cette fois visiblement gêné.

-Oh. Pardon… Euh, nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Zexion.

-Un peu quand même, rétorqua le musicien qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Bon, excuses acceptées. Dis, comment t'as su où j'étais ?

-En fait, je me suis perdu, avoua-t-il misérablement.

-A l'intérieur du bâtiment ?

-Mais non, dans la rue ! dit Zexion d'un ton agacé, avant de se figer. Il était venu pour s'excuser, et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'engueuler. Décidément, dès que ce type était dans le coin, il était incapable de se comporter normalement.

-Relax, c'est pas grave, intervint Demyx, se méprenant sur la cause de son silence. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se perdre, je te raccompagne si tu veux…

Zexion respira un grand coup. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-En fait je te cherchais. Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler un peu, tous les deux. Si tu veux bien, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Demyx avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Par contre, il va falloir qu'on bouge, j'ai pas le droit de rester beaucoup plus longtemps ici, à cause des cours de l'après midi…

Déjà ? Zexion avait donc passé la matinée entière à le chercher.

-On est où, exactement, ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Conservatoire de Twilight Town ! annonça triomphalement Demyx. Sinon, t'aurais pas faim, par hasard ?

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent, Demyx en tête, vers la source la plus proche de nourriture, où ils achetèrent leur déjeuner avant de partir s'installer au soleil. Là, ils purent en profiter pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Ainsi, Zexion apprit que Demyx avait 21 ans, soit un an de plus que lui, qu'il jouait du piano et de la guitare même s'il préférait la deuxième, qu'Axel et lui se connaissaient depuis le primaire et qu'il vivait actuellement en colocation avec un autre de ses amis d'enfance. Finalement, ils en arrivèrent au sujet premier de leur discussion.

-A propos de la dernière fois… commença Zexion, hésitant.

-T'inquiète, j'ai pigé. T'étais bourré, moi aussi, c'est pas grave ! le coupa Demyx, se forçant à sourire bien inutilement, car le plus jeune évitait soigneusement son regard. Et puis, reprit-il, t'as un copain.

-Ouais, j'ai un copain, acquiesça Zexion, l'air indéchiffrable.

-Je me demandais… On s'entend bien tous les deux, non ? Alors on pourrait peut-être oublier tout ça, et continuer à se voir ? En amis, je veux dire, proposa Demyx.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, s'entendit répondre Zexion.

Sur ce, les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Ils bavardaient encore alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, se quittant finalement sur la promesse de faire de leur toute nouvelle amitié une surprise qu'Axel et Roxas n'étaient pas près d'oublier.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !^^

Je sais, je suis en retaaaard... Désolée... On va dire que ces derniers temps y a un paquet de trucs qui me sont tombés dessus, et que les fanfics c'était pas ma priorité. Enfin, ça y est, celui que vous attendiez tous est arrivé !xD (enfin, si y a encore des gens qui trainent par ici...)

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre (plus un tit épilogue à la fin, à l'origine je devais le poster en tant que chapitre 6 mais j'ai des problèmes de logiciels donc on va pas tenter le diable, je l'ai mit à la suite !^^)

Un gros merci à ma super bêta Ery !^^ (et à yummy, qui a quand même supporté mes délires...m'enfin t'as l'habitude depuis le temps !:P)

merci également à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de lire cette fanfic, de la commenter ou de la mettre en alert !^^ En espérant que ça vous ai plus, et rendez vous à la prochaine !xD

* * *

><p>Les mois suivants passèrent dans un calme relatif mais avec une bonne humeur constante. En effet, Zexion et Demyx avaient parfaitement réussi leur coup en débarquant le plus innocemment du monde en répétition, sous les yeux effarés d'Axel et Roxas, et ceux indifférents de Riku et Luxord qui avaient totalement renoncé à comprendre la situation. Par ailleurs, Axel et Roxas avaient pour leur part enfin officialisé leur couple, après les nombreux sous-entendus de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. La vie suivait donc son cours, à quelques détails près.<p>

-Comment ça, « qui est Robin Hobb » ?

-Comment ça, « c'est quoi My Chemical Romance » ? (1)

-Mais comment peut-on vivre en ignorant ça ? s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson, avant d'éclater de rire (enfin, Demyx éclata de rire. Il y a des limites, quand même.)

Dorénavant, Demyx et Zexion passaient une bonne partie de leur temps ensemble, en compagnie du reste de leurs amis ou juste tous les deux. Ils s'étaient mutuellement fait un devoir de parfaire la culture littéraire ou musicale de l'autre, ce qui ne se faisait pas sans heurts, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait jamais eu à se plaindre. Comme souvent, ils passaient leur soirée à discuter au téléphone.

-Ok, reprit Zexion. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te prêterais un de ses livres.

-Et je te passerais un de leurs albums, continua le châtain. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

-T'avais déjà dis ça pour Jesse McCartney, je te rappelle… (2)

-Sans commentaire. Dis, samedi prochain tu fais quoi ?

-Rien de prévu, dit Zexion après une pause. Laisse-moi deviner, il y a un nouveau film absolument génial qui vient de sortir ?

-Pas exactement, mais je peux réserver ta journée ? sourit son ami.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, Xemnas pourrait réussir à se libérer, et vu qu'on à déjà du mal à se voir…

-Je vois, répondit Demyx. Il bosse toujours autant, hein ?

-Affirmatif. Bon, il faut vraiment que je dorme là, désolé…

-Moi aussi, ça tombe bien ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Dem…

Demyx alla reposer le téléphone sur son socle. Encore une fois, Zexion se dérobait dès qu'ils commençaient à parler de son petit ami. C'était loin d'être leur sujet de conversation favori, mais la discussion tournait court à chaque fois qu'ils l'abordaient. A force, cela finissait presque par inquiéter Demyx. Il n'avait pas revu Xemnas depuis leur rencontre forcée, mais il arrivait de moins en moins à faire correspondre l'image qu'il en avait eue et le bourreau de travail qui brillait par son absence qu'il devinait dans les demi réponses que lui fournissait Zexion.

Zexion… Au fil des semaines, ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'une obsession passagère s'était mué en quelque chose de … différent. Une fois qu'il avait percé sa carapace, il avait découvert que sous ses airs glacials, le jeune homme était un vrai passionné de lecture, capable de plus d'humour qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Zexion ne savait juste absolument pas comment fonctionnaient les relations humaines. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. En résumé, Demyx s'était, disons, très fortement attaché à son ami. Vraiment _très_ fortement.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il partit se coucher. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il dorme.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Zexion s'étira dans son lit. En y repensant, c'était tellement agréable de voir qu'en ce moment, tout allait _bien_.

Ses derniers partiels l'avaient classé en tête de sa promo, Roxas n'en finissait plus de lui seriner à quel point Axel était merveilleux, et Demyx et lui avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour se voir. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence quasi-constante de Xemnas, mais Zexion savait à quel point il se souciait de sa carrière.

Maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre lui et Demyx, il avait presque réussi à gommer cette fameuse soirée de son esprit. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir de penser à ou même de sortir avec un ami, il n'y avait rien de plus normal, non ?

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

… Driiing…

Zexion grogna, encore à moitié endormi, mais douloureusement conscient que la sonnerie était tout sauf un rêve. Quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte de son appartement, et en conséquence, il lui fallait se lever et aller ouvrir. En théorie. Maudissant son visiteur jusqu'à la sixième génération au moins, il finit par s'extirper de son lit, ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser le bruit.

-Kekiya... ?

-Hello Zexy ! s'écria un Demyx survolté. Nan, me dis pas que tu dormais encore ? Mais il est déjà huit heures !

-… Te déteste. Dodo, marmonna le plus jeune, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte. (3)

Malheureusement pour lui, le châtain était déjà entré, bien décidé à l'empêcher de dormir. D'ailleurs, il semblait le regarder d'un air insistant. Très insistant.

-Oh, alors t'as oublié ? On est samedi, ton copain bosse, donc... ?

-Je dors ? compléta avec espoir le jeune homme.

-Raté ! Ça veut dire que ta journée est à moi ! lui annonça Demyx, rayonnant.

Zut. Zexion soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu me laisses le temps de m'habiller, au moins ?

-Mieux, je te fais le petit dèj' ! Tu vas avoir droit à ma super recette de pancakes transmise de génération en génération dans ma famille !

-Génial… Et en quel honneur ?

Demyx le fixa, mi surpris, mi amusé.

-Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

-…Vaguement, répondit Zexion sans comprendre.

-T'es désespérant, dit le châtain avec l'air de penser tout le contraire. Happy birthday, Zexion !

Oh. Ah oui. Il se souvenait d'avoir griffonné un truc comme ça sur un calendrier, mais ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête.

-Merci, répondit-il. J'avais… zappé, en quelque sorte, je crois.

-Je l'aurais parié ! Roxas m'avait bien dit que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, dit Demyx, très content de lui.

Fuyant les moqueries de son ami, Zexion partit se préparer. Ensuite, lui et Demyx prirent joyeusement leur petit déjeuner, avant que le musicien ne l'emmène à l'extérieur. Vraisemblablement, il avait déjà tout planifié. Ils passèrent la journée à se promener et rendirent visite à Axel et Roxas, avant de repartir vers l'appartement de Zexion.

Ou du moins c'est ce que ce dernier pensait, car les immeubles environnants ne lui disaient rien du tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au trajet, un peu dans la lune après avoir passé une journée si agréable.

Ils avaient beaucoup ri, surtout en entendant Roxas décrire la première rencontre entre sa famille et Axel, et les heures s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse hallucinante. La nuit était déjà tombée et Demyx avait insisté pour le raccompagner.

-Dis, t'es sur que c'est le bon chemin ? finit-il par demander. (4)

-Sûr et certain ! Sauf qu'on ne retourne pas chez toi, répondit Demyx avec un grand sourire.

-Ah non ? Et on va où ?

Bizarrement, ça ne le rassurait pas tout à fait.

-Bah, je me disais que t'avais jamais vu mon appartement, en fin de compte !

Là, il marquait un point. Habituellement, ils se voyaient surtout à l'extérieur, ou le châtain s'incrustait de rares fois chez Zexion. Soudain, ce dernier se remémora un détail que son ami avait déjà mentionné.

-Ça ne risque pas de déranger ton coloc' ?

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! D'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour te le présenter ! rétorqua Demyx d'un air étrange. Tu vas l'adorer !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre le moindre doute sur la question, le musicien s'exclama qu'ils étaient arrivés et entraîna Zexion à l'intérieur. Son appartement se révéla plus grand que celui de son cadet, mais nettement moins ordonné. Aussitôt arrivés, Demyx se mit à farfouiller dans le désordre.

-Fluffy ? Youhou, t'es où ? Fluff ?

« C'est quoi, ça ? Un surnom ? » s'interrogeait un Zexion médusé, regardant son ami extirper une boule de poils de sous un paquet de céréales et le lui présenter fièrement.

-Dem… Est-ce que c'est… un lapin ?

-C'est Fluffy ! Il est trop chou, non ?

En effet, il devait bien admettre que le paquet qu'on lui avait collé dans les bras et qui le reniflait frénétiquement était plutôt craquant. Prudemment, il le reposa sur le sol.

-Alors c'est lui, le coloc'… Je rêve, murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son ami, occupé à présent dans ce qui semblait être le coin cuisine.

-Fais pas gaffe au désordre, lança ce dernier. J'ai pas exactement eu le temps de ranger. Voilà ! C'est du fait maison, donc je garantis pas le goût, mais je crois que ça vaut mieux que le gâteau de glaces à l'eau de mer que proposait Axel…

Sur une assiette reposait à présent une version légèrement écrabouillée d'un gâteau au chocolat arborant la mention « joyeux anniversaire Zexy ».

-T'es un grand malade, lâcha Zexion stupéfait. T'étais pas obligé, tu sais ! C'est… C'est vraiment génial…

-Tu me diras ça après avoir goûté, hein…

-Non, je veux dire… Ça va te sembler stupide, mais ça va faire des années que je n'ai pas eu de vrai anniversaire. La dernière fois, ça remonte à… à la mort de mes parents. (5)

Demyx le fixa, étonné. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leurs enfances respectives, et il était rare que Zexion se confie de lui-même. Il avait cru comprendre que son ami n'avait pas vraiment d'attaches dans son ancienne ville, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que son cadet était orphelin. Il se doutait de ce que cela lui coûtait de lui en parler, et sa confiance le toucha. Après une hésitation, il lui prit la main. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Pour se dire ce genre de choses, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

La discussion finit par reprendre, cependant l'atmosphère avait changé et il régnait une quiétude qui n'aurait pas déparé dans un temple bouddhiste. Juste avant de repartir, Zexion se tourna vers Demyx :

-Merci pour aujourd'hui. C'était probablement le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.

Gêné par sa déclaration, il n'osa pas attendre la réponse de Demyx et tourna les talons.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain matin, Demyx se réveilla en plein doute. Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, la tête pleine de questions. Au moment du départ de Zexion, la veille, il avait failli céder à l'envie soudaine qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ou comment c'était arrivé, mais sur le moment le geste lui avait paru parfaitement naturel, comme une conclusion idéale à leur soirée. Plus il y pensait et moins cette pulsion soudaine lui semblait étrangère, comme si l'idée s'était peu à peu frayée un chemin dans son esprit plutôt que d'y apparaître d'un seul coup.

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait des bouffées de tendresse pour son ami, mais d'ordinaire il se contentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il devait se rendre à une évidence qu'il fuyait inconsciemment depuis trop longtemps : il était tombé amoureux de Zexion. Entièrement, désespérément amoureux. La mort dans l'âme, il n'osait pas songer à sa réaction si il lui avouait : le rejet, la gêne et finalement la fin de leur amitié, selon un schéma douloureusement classique. Pourtant, le fait de ne pas lui dire n'était pas non plus envisageable, il finirait par devenir dingue s'il se cantonnait à son rôle de simple ami.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à un dilemme insoluble, il décida d'appeler la seule personne qui le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir le conseiller.

-Ax', je crois que j'ai un problème, attaqua-t-il après que le roux eu décroché.

-Prend la pizza à l'ananas, tu sais bien que t'es allergique aux pepperonis, répondit celui-ci machinalement.

-Euh, non, pas _ce genre_ de problème.

-Légal ?

-Bien sur ! s'offusqua le châtain.

-Ok, je t'écoute…

-Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire, mais je crois… non, je suis sûr ! Axel, je suis amoureux de Zexion ! lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Silence au bout du fil.

-Attends… Quoi ?

-Je sais, je devrais pas, mais j'ai bien réfléchi et plus j'y pense plus j'en suis sûr ! Je sais pas quoi faire, tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

-Dire à ton pote casé depuis plus d'un an que t'es amoureux de lui ? C'est bizarre mais je t'ai connu plus intelligent…

-Mais si je me tais, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir encore le regarder en face ! Et s'il le découvre tout seul, je fais quoi ?

-Ben dis lui, alors.

-Ça va pas la tête ? Il a déjà un copain je te signale ! Et il voudra plus jamais me voir !

-Alors ne lui dis pas…

-…

-Tu sais quoi ? En fait, le mieux, c'est que tu décides toi-même, hein, parce que là je ne sais _vraiment_ pas quoi te dire.

-Merci quand même…

Demyx raccrocha, pas plus avancé. Soudain, il eut envie d'aller prendre l'air. Toute cette histoire lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il sortit donc mais se rendit compte une fois dans la rue qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il était encore tôt, et normalement il se serait dirigé vers le conservatoire ou l'appartement de Zexion, mais aucune de ces deux options ne paraissait réalisable, le conservatoire étant fermé pour la journée. Il finit par atterrir à la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, la vision des rayonnages de livres ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Dépité, il repartit, mais chaque nouvel endroit faisait remonter d'anciens souvenirs à la surface, le poussant à déguerpir au plus vite. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de penser à ce fameux problème en A (6), ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. En désespoir de cause, il échoua là où toutes les âmes perdues finissaient par se retrouver : dans un bar. La nuit commençait à tomber et les clients à affluer, aussi sa présence passa relativement inaperçue. Il enchaînait les verres, l'alcool lui semblant le seul moyen d'échapper, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, à cette révélation qui lui minait déjà l'existence. A partir de son sixième, la soirée se perdit dans un brouillard éthylique qui ne lui laissa qu'une douce impression d'insouciance.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ce matin-là, Zexion était de bonne humeur. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, ses cours ne commençaient que l'après midi et il en profitait donc pour aller au cinéma avec Demyx.

Maintenant qu'il savait –plus ou moins- où il habitait, il comptait bien lui faire la surprise en passant le chercher… Il monta les escaliers avant de sonner à la seule porte de l'étage. Il esquissa un sourire, qui se fanât aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit.

Zut, il avait du se tromper de palier, ou alors Demyx s'était soudain transformé en fille en l'espace de deux jours. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il reconnut une silhouette bien trop familière à l'arrière plan. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air incertain, tandis qu'il tentait à grand peine de s'extirper de sous sa couette.

-C'est qu... Oh.

Ouais, « oh », avait envie de lui lancer Zexion. Entre autres. Il avait beau savoir que Demyx était majeur et vacciné, qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses nuits, il ne s'en sentait pas pour autant moins blessé et trahi. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait du en tant que simple ami, mais il repoussa la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que c'était moche, la jalousie, pour se concentrer sur son indignation. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait jugé plus prudent de s'éclipser, sentant la tempête arriver.

« Wow, pensa Zexion, alors c'est cet effet-là que ça fait. »

Et c'était douloureux. Il voulut tourner les talons, mais une main agrippa son bras.

-Non ! Pas cette fois… Pas encore… S'il te plaît…

Il se retourna au son de la voix de Demyx, désespéré, presque… Suppliante ? Le musicien le fixait, avec l'air de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Mais Zexion en avait trop vu. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, mais sans même savoir ce qu'il disait, il commença à parler :

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? , lâcha-t-il, amer. En fait, je suppose que j'aurais du m'en douter, mais… Y en a eu combien, avant moi ? Ou même après ? Quand je pense que j'ai été assez stupide pour penser que tout ça avait un sens ! Que je te faisais confiance ! Je pensais qu'on partageait quelque chose tous les deux, mais en fait c'était moi qui me faisait des idées. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça à du bien vous faire rire, toi et Axel !

Demyx continuait à le dévisager, horrifié. Non, il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Zexion continuait à parler, encore et encore, détruisant à chaque seconde un peu plus tous les souvenirs de ces derniers mois. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. T'as pas le droit de dire ça, le coupa-t-il. Alors tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Que je me fichais de toi, après t'avoir cherché à peu près partout dans cette fichue ville ? Après m'être donné tant de mal juste pour te connaître un peu mieux, juste parce que j'en avais envie, figure-toi ! Tu crois que je passerais des jours à balancer des dizaines de préparations ratées pour réussir à préparer un stupide gâteau ? T'as rien à voir avec elle et tu le sais, Zexion.

Il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus forte, au point qu'il avait crié les derniers mots. L'incompréhension se lisait encore sur le visage de son cadet, mêlée au trouble quand celui-ci déclara :

-Et comment je pourrais te faire confiance ?

-Tu veux dire comme tu fais confiance à Xemnas ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Zexion s'était immobilisé, choqué. Le temps était venu de crever l'abcès, et à ce moment Demyx ne faisait plus qu'écouter les mots qui déferlaient, comme si une autre personne les prononçait.

-Combien de temps tu vas continuer à te mentir ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qui se passe. Ce type se fiche complètement de toi, et t'es bien le dernier à le voir. Seulement ce que tu ne sais sûrement pas, c'est que tu as des amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi, même si t'es apparemment si égoïste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est t'apitoyer sur ton sort en attendant qu'on vienne te sauver, mais t'es incapable de laisser les autres t'aider !

Sur ces mots, il desserra sa prise sur son bras, avant d'ajouter, plantant fermement son regard dans celui de Zexion :

-Et pourtant, tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour toi. Aucune.

Zexion se dégagea lentement. Ce regard lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'ils avaient échangé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, mais cette fois-ci il était chargé de rancœur et d'amertume. Il brisa le contact en premier, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers l'escalier, sursautant alors que Demyx claquait la porte dans son dos. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il sortit, encore sous le choc. Le claquement retentissait dans sa tête comme si on l'avait giflé. Il venait de perdre Demyx.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Il se tenait devant la porte, hésitant à frapper. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, aussi s'était-il dirigé vers l'immeuble de Xemnas. Ce que lui avait dit Demyx continuait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. C'était n'importe quoi. Absolument ridicule. Pour mieux s'en convaincre, il toqua vaillamment à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Xemnas dans l'embrasure.

-Zexion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

-J'avais juste envie de te voir, marmonna l'intéressé.

Et bien voilà, tout allait pour le mieux, se dit-il en son for intérieur. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Xemnas, il ressentait un malaise diffus, dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine. L'argenté était partit leur faire du café (enfin, _se_ faire du café), permettant à Zexion de le contempler. Le silence était retombé, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un temps où lui et Xemnas passaient leur temps à bavarder. Y avait-il donc toujours eu cette distance entre eux ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais la vérité s'imposait lentement, le laissant reconsidérer leur relation plus objectivement. Soudain, il demanda :

-Xem ? Pourquoi tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand j'étais en première année… J'étais complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'aider à m'installer et à m'intégrer à la fac. Puis tu m'as demandé si je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bah, je ne sais pas, à l'époque tu devais avoir l'air assez pathétique alors je suppose que je devais avoir un peu pitié de toi.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. En définitive, c'était donc tout ce qu'il représentait ? Étrangement, il n'était pas effondré par cette annonce, mais plutôt déçu, comme lorsqu'on apprend qu'on a raté un examen pour lequel on avait de tout façon pas révisé. Il avait espéré un miracle, en vain. Il percevait à présent la véracité des paroles de Demyx, à la manière d'un voile qui se serait levé sur ce qu'il se cachait depuis trop longtemps.

-J'en ai marre, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon, tu disais ? lui demanda Xemnas, qui n'avait pas entendu.

-Je disais : « j'en ai marre », répéta obligeamment Zexion. Marre d'être lâche, marre de fuir, marre de mentir aux autres et à moi-même. Il faut que ça s'arrête, tu comprends ? Depuis le début, je ne fais que blesser les gens, il avait raison…

-Qui ça, « il » ? On peut savoir ce que tu racontes ?

Décontenancé, Xemnas le regardait. Pourtant, Zexion avait enfin compris. Il restait cependant une chose, une dernière, une merveilleuse chose qu'il saisissait à peine, qu'il avait peut-être perdu à tout jamais, mais qu'il était prêt à aller chercher à n'importe quel prix. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il règle un dernier problème. Il se leva et fit face à Xemnas, puis respira à fond avant de se lancer :

-J'ai couché avec un autre type. Ça remonte à quelques temps déjà, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Et je pense qu'on devrait se séparer. De façon définitive et de préférence maintenant. (7)

Il l'avait enfin dit. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait escompté et curieusement libérateur.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Xemnas, il préféra ajouter :

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça. Alors, dis-toi juste que c'est moi, et pas toi, d'accord ? Même si c'est quand même beaucoup toi, finit-il après une courte réflexion.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit, et jamais l'extérieur ne lui avait paru aussi merveilleux. Il fut sorti de son euphorie par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Allô ?

-Hey, on peut savoir où tu es exactement ? lui lança la voix de Roxas, visiblement sur les nerfs. On a cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure, je te rappelle. (8)

-Quoi ? s'alarma Zexion. Mais il faut absolument que j'aille parler à…

-M'en fiche, ça attendra, trancha le blond, inflexible. Je resterai pas enfermé tout seul dans un amphi avec une bande de groupies collée aux basques.

-Je vois, capitula Zexion. Après tout, Demyx n'allait pas s'envoler, et réflexion faite il vaudrait mieux lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Il reprit : depuis quand tu as des groupies, toi ?

-M'en parles pas. Axel et moi, on s'est fait griller.

-A la _fac_ ? Mais y a des chambres pour ça tu sais !

-… Joker. Allez, rapplique, elles se rapprochent de plus en plus et c'est pas rassurant.

Heureusement pour Roxas, Zexion réussi à arriver à temps et à repousser l'envahisseur. Le cours commença presque aussitôt, ne leur laissant pas le temps de discuter. Ce n'est qu'entre deux cours qu'il put lui raconter les événements du matin même. La réaction de Roxas ne se fit pas attendre :

-Ben vous aurez mis le temps…

-Pardon ?

-Ça crève les yeux depuis le début, et toi tu fais traîner ça depuis six mois ! Quand je pense que moi je voulais attendre que tu le fasses tout seul…

-Euh, c'est une blague ?

-Malheureusement, non. Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda le blond, parlant visiblement de Demyx.

-Je pensais que m'excuser serait un bon début, répondit Zexion, mais après…

-Je vois… J'ai peut-être une idée, lui lança son ami. Demain soir, devine qui donne un concert dans ton bar préféré ? Ils viennent d'être programmés, compléta-t-il en lui présentant son portable avec le SMS de confirmation.

-Et je me doute que tu n'y es pour rien ? dit Zexion, suspicieux.

-Absolument pour rien ! Tu me prêtes des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas, là. Il faudrait être d'une intelligence remarquable pour réussir un tel tour de force, et…

-On a compris, Machiavel. Y a des fois tu me fais peur, quand même…

-Pff… Et comme ça, tu pourras lui dire, tu sais, le truc dont tu ne veux surtout pas me parler et que tu espères que je ne devinerais pas, conclu Roxas en lui servant le sourire n°7, « maintenant tu sais que je sais (et tu vas morfler) ».

D'un commun accord, ils mirent fin à la conversation, afin d'éviter à Zexion de nier et à Roxas de faire semblant de le croire.

Demain soir… Ça promettait d'être intéressant, songea le blond. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Axel.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-T'as fais _quoi_ ?

Axel faillit tomber de sa chaise. Roxas venait de lui annoncer qu'il leur avait arrangé un concert le lendemain, et dans quel but.

-Je me disais qu'il fallait bien leur filer un coup de main. C'est toi-même qui disais qu'avec leur perspicacité on y serai encore dans dix ans !

-Y a une différence entre un coup de main amical et _ça_ ! Oh, et il faut que je prévienne Riku ! Et Luxord ! Sans compter qu'il faut préparer le matos, faire la balance, répéter…

-Si ça peut te consoler, Riku est déjà au courant, dit Roxas en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Au courant ? Développe, ordonna Axel, qui flairait le truc pas net.

-Eh bien, disons qu'à l'origine, c'était le groupe de ses cousins qui devait jouer, seulement il semblerait qu'ils aient eu quelques problèmes à régler, un truc en rapport avec une effraction dans les labos de la Shinra, bref c'est pas très clair, mais ils ont décidé de partir pour quelques jours, apparemment.

-…Tu sais que parfois, tu ressembles à un parrain de la mafia ?

-Oh, tu trouves ? Disons juste que je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un…

Axel éclata de rire. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de ses plans démoniaques. Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain soir arriva à une vitesse hallucinante. Grâce au miracle de la téléphonie mobile, tout fut prêt à temps. Enfin, presque.

-Non, Demyx, on n'annulera pas le concert ! finit par s'écrier Axel, exaspéré.

Depuis maintenant une heure, le guitariste s'acharnait à trouver mille et un prétexte plus ridicules les uns que les autres pour déserter.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? T'as laissé le gaz ouvert chez toi, ou Fluffy a menacé de se suicider si tu ne revenais pas immédiatement ?

-Hey, il avait l'air désespéré, au téléphone ! protesta le musicien.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, parce que c'est à nous dans vingt minutes, lui dit le roux.

Demyx ne répondit pas. L'image de Zexion lui tournant le dos ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler comme ça, mais le fait de lui déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait fait du bien, et si la forme laissait à désirer, il en pensait chaque mot. Il soupira. Maintenant, que Zexion était parti, il était si déprimé qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien. Le concert allait être un fiasco total, et c'était de sa faute.

Axel finit par secouer la tête, avant de déclarer :

-Écoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Mais là, t'es pas tout seul. T'as un groupe et un public qui t'attendent et qui comptent sur toi, et t'as pas le droit de les décevoir. Alors tu vas me prendre cette fichue guitare et tu vas aller jouer, ou je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être né !

Demyx acquiesça. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant. Quelque peu réconforté, il s'empressa de se préparer sous l'œil satisfait de son ami.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Zexion était extrêmement mal à l'aise. La foule était plus nombreuse que ce qu'il pensait, et la tension dans l'air était si dense qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau et la servir en apéritif. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, mais il était hors de question qu'il sorte. En plus, il n'avait jamais assisté à un vrai concert du groupe, uniquement aux répétitions.

Soudain, une clameur monta du public. Enfin, ils étaient là. Automatiquement, il chercha Demyx des yeux. Le guitariste ne regardait pas dans sa direction, égal à lui-même et apparemment ravi d'être ici.

Le premier morceau commença, noyant la salle sous un flot d'acclamations.

Zexion battit en retraite vers le fond de la salle afin de pouvoir suivre le concert sans avoir à subir les hurlements hystériques des groupies d'Axel. Ils étaient réellement impressionnants. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que cela ne se termine jamais, pour pouvoir continuer à contempler Demyx. Celui-ci semblait à peine avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, complètement absorbé par sa musique, cependant l'harmonie entre les quatre garçons était perceptible. Après deux rappels, la représentation finit par s'achever, la foule quittant à regret la salle.

Désormais, c'était à lui d'entrer en scène.

Il passa discrètement dans les coulisses, se guidant au son des congratulations que s'adressaient mutuellement les musiciens. Quand ils notifièrent son arrivée, le silence se fit. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais Demyx le tira par le bras, l'entraînant à l'extérieur sans lui laisser une chance de débiter sa tirade. Ils atterrirent dans la ruelle derrière l'établissement, où Zexion reprit ses esprits. Craignant de se faire couper, il déclara précipitamment :

-Je suis désolé… Encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis totalement incapable d'agir de façon rationnelle quand tu es concerné. Parfois j'ai même l'impression que tu m'empêches de penser, mais je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que tu m'as dis, et maintenant j'ai compris. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, alors que depuis le début…

-Shhh, le coupa doucement le guitariste. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre quand tu t'excuses comme ça. On s'est conduit comme des idiots tous les deux.

A présent, Demyx avait pris sa main et jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. Il reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Mais c'est pas facile, et j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles...

-Xemnas et moi, on est plus ensemble, murmura Zexion alors que Demyx ouvrait de grands yeux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait… Quelqu'un d'autre de plus important avec qui j'avais besoin d'être…

-Oh, souffla le guitariste avec un sourire. Et il est au courant ?

-J'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre…

La deuxième main de Demyx vint se glisser dans le dos de Zexion tandis que celui-ci nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Demyx se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque timidement, jusqu'à ce que Zexion l'attire vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, goûtant juste la perfection de l'instant, baignant dans un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude que rien n'aurai pu troubler.

Si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, tapis dans l'ombre, Xigbar et Marluxia qui les observaient.

-Tu me dois 500 munies, lâcha le borgne.

Epilogue :

Zexion regardait tomber la pluie par la fenêtre du bus, en repensant aux bouleversements de ces derniers mois. Il avait eu son année à la fac, comme le reste de leur petit groupe, et après des semaines d'hésitation il avait fini par proposer à Demyx d'emménager avec lui, proposition qui fut acceptée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le début de leur relation remontait à quelques mois à peine, pourtant la décision ne leur avait pas paru prématurée. Et de toute façon, Fluffy commençait à se lasser de l'appartement de Demyx.

Zexion rentrait donc chez eux, sous la pluie. Il s'apprêtait à sortir ses clefs, quand la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un Demyx paniqué, qui la referma aussitôt.

-Ze-Zexion ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dis que tu ne rentrais pas avant une heure ! bégaya-t-il.

-J'ai fini en avance… On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? lui demanda son petit ami soudain suspicieux.

-Rien du tout ! s'écria le guitariste à présent affolé.

Comme pour lui donner tort, un craquement sonore retentit à l'intérieur de l'appartement, suivi par une bordée de jurons bien sentis. Des voix leur parvenaient à travers le bois de la porte.

-Aïeuh ! Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a mis ça là ?

-Ah, je crois que c'est moi… Désolée mon cœur !

-Hey les amoureux, au lieu de vous faire les yeux doux, vous ne voudriez pas empêcher ce stupide lapin de manger le gâteau ?

-Waaaah, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

-T'es pas sensé fouiller dans leurs affaires, tu sais…

-Quelqu'un sait où est passé le scotch ?

-Axel, Roxas, vous voulez bien vous décoller _cinq minutes_ ?

-Faites gaffe, le lapin s'attaque à la banderole !

-Le scotch, merde ! Il est _où_ ?

-C'est pas le truc sur la table, derrière toi ?

-Mais remet ça où tu l'as trouvé, enfin !

Demyx semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, devant le regard inquisiteur de Zexion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda celui-ci, en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'intérieur de l'appartement. Riku et Luxord, perchés sur des chaises, tentaient de raccrocher une banderole au mur, sous l'œil hilare de Xigbar qui empilait les assiettes de gâteaux hors de portée de Fluffy. Pendant ce temps, Axel et Roxas s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, tandis qu'une jeune fille rousse parcourait leurs albums photos. Face à Zexion se trouvait le responsable de l'ouverture de la porte, un brun qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui présentait une ressemblance certaine avec Roxas. (9)

-Oups, lâcha-t-il. Euh, Zexion, je suppose ? Moi c'est…

-Sora ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? s'écria la rousse.

-Ahem… Bon, je crois que pour le « surprise » de « fête surprise », c'est loupé, dit Roxas, qui s'était enfin détaché d'Axel.

-Demyx ? demanda Zexion.

-Euh… Joyeux anniversaire ! lança pitoyablement le guitariste.

Après une seconde d'incompréhension, me visage de Zexion s'éclaira. Ça faisait déjà un an depuis cette fameuse soirée à la Citadelle, le jour où sa vie avait commencé à changer.

Ils finirent par rentrer et remirent de l'ordre, jusqu'à ce que Zexion demande discrètement à Roxas, en désignant les deux inconnus :

-Dis, c'est qui exactement, ceux-là ?

-Tu te souviens du cousin super collant et de son amie d'enfance dont je t'avais déjà parlé ? Bah voilà… Sora et Kairi dans toute leur splendeur…

-Ah ouais, quand même…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Zexion retrouva Demyx sur le balcon de leur appartement. Silencieusement, il lui tendit un paquet. Surpris, son petit ami le déballa pour découvrir une photo encadrée. Celle de leurs vacances à Atlantica, prise le soir où Demyx avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui. Les deux garçons se sourirent.

-Alors je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé, hein ? dit malicieusement Demyx.

-Moi au moins, mon cadeau ne s'est pas endormi en bavant sur le canapé, rétorqua Zexion en rougissant, en désignant Sora.

Plus bas, il ajouta :

-merci Dem.

Le musicien lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser. Il était vraiment trop mignon dans ces moments-là…

Une fois séparés, Demyx contempla une fois de plus le visage de son amant. Soudain, il se figea. Non…

-Zexion, t'as dis quelque chose ?

-Je disais, « je t'aime », répéta le jeune homme, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Demyx le regarda partir, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

Vraiment trop mignon.

* * *

><p>Notes chap 5 :<p>

1) Ok, j'avoue, ça c'est directement inspiré de mes références perso… :p J'y peux rien, cookies made me do it !

2) Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa… j'ai rien contre lui vraiment…xD

3) Oui, yum', c'est toi que je vise…

4) Et c'est là que Demyx se révèle être un serial killer et que la fic prend une toute autre tournure…xD

5) Ben quoi, personne a joué à Birth By Sleep ? Moi ça m'étonnes pas qu'il ait viré emo, avec Vexen comme père adoptif…

6) A comme arithmétique !=) (c'est bien connu, personne n'aime penser aux maths )

7) Dédicace à ajsky, qui doit l'attendre depuis le début… :p

8) C'est moi ou la chronologie de cette fic est _vraiment_ bancale… ?xD

9) Et ça c'est pour toi, yum !xD tu voulais Sora, tu as eu Sora !


End file.
